Chavie's story 2
by chavie
Summary: OS terminée Suite de chavie's story 1. Je redis tout le même blabla, sauf que c'est basé sur resident evil 3, oui j'ai décidé de faire l'ordre 1-3-2 héhéhé, enfin bref. Toujours plein d'humour, haaa je me suis quand même améliorée avec le temps.


J'aime beaucoup mes vieux commentaires

* * *

Salut me revoilà avec la suite de ma fanfic ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi elle s'appelle Resident evil 3 Némémis-chavie's story bah c'est pas compliquer, c'est juste que c'est plus par rapport à resident evil 3 que par rapport au 2 , alors le 2 sera la suite du 3. Par contre contrairement à la première partie celle ci est plus ... plus pas pour les jeunes ! Car cette fois il y a de l'amour ... si je me souviens bien 3 fois et aussi d'autre chose encore pire ... enfin pire n'est peut être pas le mot. En faite on remarque la transition de Chavie ( c'est à dire l'après plein de zombie) et on en apprend beaucoup sur ce personnage dont on ne sait strictement rien sur son passé ou même sur son propre nom. Bon je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

Chavie (l'écrivain plein de talent !!)

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi. Je sors de la voiture, Chris me suit. J'ouvre la porte du couloir et monte les escaliers qui mènent à mon appartement.

**Mon voisin** : Ah, Melle Chavie. Vous avez du courrier .

**Chavie** : Encore !! Quand ces factures vont elles me laissé !

**Mon voisin** : Je ne pense pas. C'est un homme qui l'a déposé.

**Chavie** : Un homme ?

**Mon voisin** : Grand avec un chapeau, des lunettes noires et un impair.

Je prend la lettre qui est déposée devant ma porte. J'ouvre la porte, laisse passé Chris et la referme.

**Chris** : Tu as des admirateurs ?

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et la jette par terre. Chris la prend et sort un morceau de tissu ensanglanté avec marqué dessus "STARS A.Wesker". Chris comprend ma réaction et je m'effondre sur le sol en larme. Chris s'accroupit et me prend dans ses bras.

**Chris** : C'est quelqu'un qui te joue une mauvaise farce ….

**Chavie** : Non …. C'est lui …. Il veut pas que je l'oublie …

**Chris** : Tu divague, il est ….

Je lui montre l'enveloppe et ce qui est écrit dedans. "Je t'aime" et "Je te tuerai Chris"

**Chavie** : IL savait … il savait que tu serais là …. Avec moi ….

Chris se relève prend l'enveloppe et le morceau de tissu, va dans les toilettes et les jette dedans. Il tire la chasse d'eau. Je relève ma tête en larme. Mon regard se dirige vers un cadre photo sur la table. Je me lève et me dirige vers le cadre, le prend et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je le regarde une dernière fois.

_"C'était mon premier jour chez les STARS et mes nouveaux collègues voulaient me prendre en photo avec Wesker pour la mettre dans le commissariat et embarrassé Wesker … en fin de compte, ils avaient réussit à nous prendre mais Chris me donna la photo pour que je la garde"_

C'est du passé, aujourd'hui Wesker est mort et quelqu'un essaie de me rendre faible. J'entends des pas derrière moi.

**Chavie** : Tu te rappelles ?

Je lui montre la photo et il hoche de la tête. J'ouvre la fenêtre et balance le cadre de toute mes forces dans la rue. Je me retourne et me dirige vers le frigo, sort deux bouteilles.

**Chavie** : Une ptite bière ?

Chris est surpris de mon sourire. Je lui tends un bouteille.

**Chavie** : Si je trouve ce ptit rigolo, il passera un sal quart d'heure !

**Chris** : Tu devrais te reposer ….

**Chavie** : Tu as raison ….

Je fini ma bouteille cul sec. Je me lève, mes jambes cèdent et je me retrouve sur le canapé. Chris rigole.

**Chavie** : C'est pas marrant !

Chris se dirige vers moi …. En titubant. Je rigole.

**Chris** : Aller viens !

Je prends sa main et le tire. Il tombe sur le canapé … et sur moi. On est face à face, yeux dans les yeux.

**Chris** : Chavie je t' ….

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et me dégage de sous lui.

**Chavie** : Je vais dormir un peu.

**Chris** : moi aussi.

Chris s'allonge sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir. Je regarde mon réveil, 9H00.

**Chavie** : Je ne peux pas resté ici.

Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, change mes bandages et m'habille. Je passe devant le canapé où dort Chris. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Je laisse les clefs sur la serrure pour que Chris ferme mon appartement quand il partira. Je prend ma plaque et mon flingue de service. J'ouvre ma voiture et monte dedans …

**Mon voisin** : Melle Chavie !

J'ouvre la vitre.

**Mon voisin** : Votre journal.

**Chavie** : Merci …. Ne soyez pas étonné si vous voyez un homme sortir de chez moi.

**Mon voisin** : C'est l'homme d'hier soir ….

Il a un petit sourire espiègle.

**Chavie** : Merci !

Je ferme ma vitre et remarque le gros titre.

_Juillet 1998 :_

_SUSPENSION DES S.T.A.R.S._

_Le maire et le chef de la police, on conclu que la suspension des S.T.A.R.S. sera définitive à cause de leur incompétence face à leur mission, face à leur méthode qui a coûté la vie à plusieurs agents et ils seraient responsable de l'incendie dans le manoir Spencer._

Je démarre la voiture et me dirige à fond vers le commissariat de Raccoon.

**Chavie** : Mais il se prend pour qui ?

Je gare ma voiture et descends en trombe. J'ouvre la porte du hall en grand et les battants cognent contre le mur. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et baisse les yeux. Mes bottes résonnent dans le hall, ce qui me rends autoritaire et très énervée. Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Irons quand John s'interpose.

**John** : Alors Chavie, tu es libre ce soir pour un dîné ?

Pour toute réponse je lui fous mon poing dans sa gueule, il s'effondre par terre. Ha ….. ce John ! Il m'a toujours dragué et fait chier, là je me suis vengée ! J'entre dans le bureau d'Irons notre chef de police.

**Irons** : On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ?

Il ne lève pas ses yeux de ses papiers.

**Chavie** : Demandez à John, si il peut vous répondre !

Il se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers la porte. Il regarde John allonger par terre, le nez cassé et ferme la porte. Il se retourne à son bureau. Je lui jette le journal devant lui.

**Irons** : Les nouvelles vont vite.

**Chavie** : C'est quoi se merdier ? On nous retire l'enquête, on est des incapable ! C'est de notre faute si des gens sont morts !

**Irons** : Je déplore la mort de Wesker, vraiment, c'était un bon élément.

**Chavie** : Fumier !

**Irons** : Un peu encombrant par contre, il est mort en faisant son métier …. Sauf que c'est vous qui l'avez terminer en le tuant.

En le tuant ?? Qui ?? Wesker …. On ne l'a pas tué…. Tyran ! Son métier ! Exterminer ! Tyran ! Irons il …. Il est au courant. Il est …. de mèche …. Avec Umbrella.

**Chavie** : Vive la solidarité entre collègue !

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Irons. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais …. Bon je ne vais pas aller jusque là !

**Chavie** : Le maire aussi ….

Il hoche la tête.

**Chavie** : Vous …. Vous ETES DES CHIENS ! Tous ces gens sont morts pourquoi ! L'arme biologique parfaite permettant de créé des soldats qui ne ressentent pas la douleur, pouvant contaminé et rallié leurs victimes à votre cause ! On ne peut pas contrôler ses choses et vous le savez !

Comment ai je pu dire ça ? Je n'en savais rien, on les utilise comme soldat ? Je ne comprends pas ! Irons est étonné que je sois si perturbée et il remarque mes blessures.

**Irons** : Vous êtes contaminée …. C'est pas possible, vous devriez déjà être un zombie, mais vous …. Et comment savez vous tous cela ?

**Chavie** : On m'a injecté un produit et …..

Des flashes arrivent dans ma tête. Des souvenirs me reviennent …. Comment ai je pu oublier ça ? Wesker ?

_" __**Wesker**__ : Je travaille pour Umbrella et ils font des armes biologique, des virus …. Ils sont très dangereux et c'est ton ennemi._

_**Chavie**__ : Mon ennemi ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Ils m'ont donné une mission. Envoyer les STARS dans le manoir Spencer pour qu'ils testent leur nouvelle arme : Le Virus T._

_**Chavie**__ : Quoi ?_

_**Wesker**__ : J'enverrai l'équipe Bravo d'abord et après l'équipe Alpha quand la première équipe sera décimée._

_**Chavie**__ : Tu … tu es contre nous ! Tu vas envoyer à la mort tes propres collègues ! Comment peux tu faire ça ! Et moi, tu vas aussi m'y envoyer ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Non …. Non, je ne veux pas, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Je ne veux pas que tu meures._

_**Chavie **__: Mais les autres t'en a rien à faire !_

_**Wesker**__ : …_

_**Chavie**__ : Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je vais prévenir les autres._

_Il prend une seringue dans sa main et me la plante dans le bras._

_**Chavie**__ : Aie ! Que fais tu ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Je te protège en t'injectant une souche du virus, ce qui te permettra de survivre et de ne pas être contaminer._

_Il sort une autre seringue et me la plante aussi._

_**Wesker**__ : Je ne peux pas te laisser prévenir les autres !_

_**Chavie**__ : Je préviendrai Chris et …._

_**Wesker**__ : Chris ? …. Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas !_

_**Chavie **__: Arrête de te faire des films !_

_**Wesker**__ : Je le tuerai de mes propre main !_

_**Chavie **__: Je les préviendrai tous avant !_

_**Wesker**__ : Non, car tu ne t'en souviendra pas. Le produit que je t'ai injecté vas provoqué une amnésie, tu vas dormir pendant une heure et quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne te rappelleras plus de cette conversation !_

_Je regarde le réveil 18H00._

_**Wesker**__ : Et quand tu te réveilleras, les autres serons en mission. Comme l'équipe Bravo l'est en ce moment._

_Je me dirige vers le téléphone. Ma main s'engourdis ainsi que mes jambes. Je ne sens plus mon corps et m'effondre pas terre._

_**Wesker**__ : Je ferais tous pour te protéger._

_Mes yeux se ferment."_

Comment …. Pourquoi est ce que je m'en rappelle maintenant !

**Chavie **: Les raison pour lesquelles vous nous suspendez sont fausse !

**Irons** : Si vous êtes contre cette décision …

**Chavie **: Je suis contre, vous êtes de mèche avec Umbrella et vos connerie, qu'est ce que ça ferait si je racontais tous aux journalistes ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**Irons** : Donnez moi votre plaque ainsi que votre arme.

Je dépose ma plaque, sort le chargeur de mon flingue, le met dans ma poche et pose le flingue sur le bureau.

**Irons** : Vous n'êtes pas obligée, vous êtes un bon élément. Et Wesker mettait tous ses espoirs en vous …. Il pensait que vous pourriez lui succédé.

**Chavie **: Alors là c'est mal me connaître … il avait prévu qu'il mourrait ?

**Irons** : Juste supposé, il aurait aimé que vous soyez coéquipier.

**Chavie** : Arrêtez de parler de lui comme ça ! Tenez mon rapport ! Vous verrez ce qu'on a enduré.

Je sors une feuille froissée de ma poche et la lui donne.

**Irons** : Très bien écrit.

**Chavie** : Je l'ai fait dans la voiture, en conduisant.

Je me retourne, me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

**Chavie** : Sachez que je me vengerais.

Je referme la porte. Je passe devant John et arrive dans le hall. Tout le monde se retourne.

**Chavie** : Réjouissez vous vous serez bientôt tous mort.

Je claque la porte du commissariat et monte dans ma voiture. Je sors mon téléphone et appèle David.

_David TRAPP est un membre des S.T.A.R.S dans le Maine. On a été assez proche pendant l'entraînement et je suis sûr de compté sur lui. _

**David** : Allô.

**Chavie** : Salut toi comment ça va ?

**David **: Chavie ! Heureux de t'entendre. Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe à Raccoon ?

**Chavie** : Des choses pas très catholique.

Je lui explique toute l'histoire.

**David** : C'est pas possible, tu te fous de moi ?

**Chavie **: Parle s'en à tes supérieurs. Mais fait attention, ils peuvent être corrompu !

**David** : Corrompu, les S.T.A.R.S. ….. Non !

**Chavie** : Wesker l'est …. L'était, Irons et aussi le maire. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres personnes …. Et bien sûr c'est Umbrella qui les paye.

**David** : Je vérifie de mon côté.

**Chavie** : Préviens moi quand tu aura du nouveau là dessus.

**David** : Ok, pas de problème. Bye.

**Chavie **: Bye.

Je raccroche et démarre la voiture. Quand soudain je remarque un cadre sur le siège passager à coté de moi. Je le prends et le retourne ….. non …. Ce n'est pas possible ….

**Chavie** : Wesker …. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais fiché moi la paix !!

C'est le cadre que j'ai jeté par la fenêtre. La photo de Wesker et moi. Je jète le cadre sous le siège. Je me dirige vers chez Rébecca.

**Chavie** : Elle a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi …. Elle est entre de bonne main.

Je m'éloigne de chez elle en regardant la voiture de Brad et me dirige vers chez Jill.

**Chavie** : Tiens, elle est pas chez elle ? Essayons chez Chris.

Je me dirige donc chez Chris où je me doute de trouver Jill. Je descends de la voiture et entre chez Chris.

**Jill** : Tu m'as fait peur !

**Chavie** : Arrête de me visé avec ton flingue … c'est gênant.

**Jill** : Désolé ! Chris n'est pas chez lui ?

**Chavie** : Il est chez moi …

Jill me regarde avec des gros yeux.

**Chavie** : Il dort sur le canapé ! il voulait pas me laisser seule.

Un bruit de voiture qui s'arrête dehors "PAN, PAN ……"

**Chavie** : Couche toi !!

Je me jète sur Jill et des balles passent au dessus de nos têtes. Je rampe par terre en direction de la porte d'entrée et je regarde par …. La chatière ?? Mais il n'a pas de chat ! Tant pis, ça sers ! Je l'ouvre et tire sur la voiture avec mon autre 9mm vu que l'autre j'ai du le rendre; La voiture démarre, renverse et écrase le vélo de Jill; Elle disparaît de ma vu; Je me relève et cherche Jill du regard.

**Jill** : Je vais bien ….

**Chavie** : Ton bras ! Il saigne !

**Jill** : Une balles m'a frôlée.

**Chavie** : On va aller chez moi.

**Jill** : Et les autres ?

**Chavie** : Ils ne doivent pas être en danger, ces gens on du me suivrent jusqu'ici. Je viens du commissariat.

**Jill** : Qu'est ce que t'y foutais au commissariat ?

**Chavie** : Tu n'as pas lu le journal ?

**Jill** : Non.

**Chavie** : On a été suspendu et on nous accuse de la mort des autres à cause de notre incompétence.

**Jill** : Quoi ?

**Chavie** : Irons et le maire sont dans le coup. Umbrella doit payée pas mal de gens dans le coin, on est pas en sécurité et …. J'ai démissionnée.

**Jill** : Tu as quoi ! Et maintenant comment tu vas faire, tu n'as plus de boulot et plus de boulot c'est plus d'argent !

**Chavie** : J'en trouverai un autre, c'est pas grave.

J'entre dans ma voiture et ouvre la porte à Jill. Je me dirige vers chez moi. Je gare ma voiture et descends.

**Chris** : Psssst !!

Je lève la tête et voit Chris qui est en équilibre sur un bord du mur; Il me lance un sac. Je le rattrape et l'ouvre. Des affaires à moi? …mes armes ?

**Chavie** : Qu'est ce que tu fous la haut ?

**Chris** : Y a des gens dans ton appartement, je me suis enfui par la fenêtre de ta chambre en prenant des vêtements à toi et tes armes.

Je reregarde dans le sac.

**Chavie** : Tu m'as pris des sous vêtements de rechange !!

**Chris** : Oui, ils étaient dans le 2e tiroirs de ta commode.

**Chavie** : T'as pas pris les plus pratique ! Ca c'est ce que je mets quand je suis en robe ! et en pantalon moulant ! Arg ! Et c'est quoi ces fringues ! Je fais pas les trottoirs !!

**Chris** : J'ai pris ce qui me plaisais ! Et je suis tombé amoureux de ton pant jar telle rouge transparent.

Chris me souris. Mes yeux se dirige vers le sac et se pose sur mon pant …. Non, non, non … je ne mets pas ça …..

**Chavie** : Ouai bon saute !

**Chris** : Ca va pas !

**Chavie** : Je te ratrappe.

Chris saute, m'atterris dessus et m'entraîne dans sa chute. Nous nous retrouvons par terre lui sur moi …

**Chavie** : Tu m'étouffe !

**Chris** : Désolé !

Chris se relève et m'aide.

**Jill** : Il faut aller chercher les autres !

Chavie : Non, je vais les appeler, ils doivent pas encore savoir où habite Rébecca.

**Jill** : Tiens Chris.

Jill envoi un sac à Chris.

**Chris** : C'est mes affaires mais ??

**Chavie** : on c'est fait attaqué chez toi.

**Jill** : Chavie, appèle les autres !

**Chavie** : OK !!

Je prends mon portable et appèle Rébecca.

**Chavie** : Rébecca ?

**Rébecca **: oui ?

**Chavie** : Tous se passe bien chez toi ?

**Rébecca **: Oui, pourquoi ?

**Chavie** : On s'est fait attaqué chez Chris et chez moi. Fait attention quand tu sors … Brad est encore avec toi ?

**Rébecca **: qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

**Chavie** : Rien, rien …. Dit le lui.

**Rébecca** : Ok et vous …

**Chavie** : On te recontacte vite, fait gaffe.

**Rébecca **: OUI ! Bye.

**Chavie** : Bye.

Je raccroche et me retourne ver Chris. Jill est entrain de lui raconté notre mésaventure.

**Chris** : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas bandé ?

**Chavie** : J'avais les mains sales, j'aurai pu infecté sa blessure.

Je l'aurai infecté avec le virus T oui ! …. Ça coule dans mon sang …. Je le sens. Super les rimes ! Jill raconte ce qui c'est passé au commissariat pour moi.

**Jill** : Chavie a démissionné !

**Chris** : Quoi ?

**Chavie** : Arg, c'est bon ! C'est pas une affaires d'états ! Je vous dépose là et vous irez chez Jill en prenant des petits passage pour vérifier si personne ne vous suits.

**Chris** : Et toi tu iras où ?

**Chavie **: chercher un job et une piole.

Je m'arrête au feux rouge et les dépose.

**Chavie **: Faite gaffe, je vous recontacterai.

Je démarre au vert, m'arrête à un bar et m'assoie.

**Chavie** : 2 Tequilas.

**Barman** : Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu par ici.

Il me tends les deux tequilas, je les boit cul sec.

**Chavie** : J'avais arrêté de boire. Mais maintenant j'suis dans la merde. J'ai démissionné.

**Barman** : Il me faudrait une serveuse, ça t'intéresse ?

**Chavie** : pourquoi pas !

**Barman **: tu peux commencé maintenant ?

**Chavie** : pas de problème !

**Barman** : il faut que tu te changes.

Il me regarde et remarque mon sac.

**Barman** : Je vois que tu as de quoi te changer. Tu peux aller là bas.

**Chavie** : J'aurai besoin d'une piole.

**Barman** : Y a une chambre au premier si tu veux.

**Chavie** : Merci.

Je me dirige vers la salle derrière le bar pour me changer.

**Chavie** : Ca va mieux comme ça ?

Je suis en short très court, débardeur qui arrive sous la poitrine et j'ai détaché mes cheveux.

**Barman** : Wouah !! Cannon !!

**Chavie** : Alors qu'est ce que je fais ?

**Barman **: Vas servir les gens là bas !

J'apport les verres à la table; Ces vicieux n'ont pas arrêté de mater mon cul ! Je continu comme ça jusqu'à 19 h.

**Barman** : Tu peux prendre une pause mais reviens pour 21h.

Je monte vers ma nouvelle piole. Cool …. C'est meublé. Je fais le tour. Une salle de bain toilette, le reste dans la même pièce. Je m'installe sur le lit et m'endors.

--

Je me réveille en sueur. Wesker ….. zombie ……. Chris …….. Umbrella.

**Chavie **: Un cauchemar c'est tout.

Je regarde le réveil 21h00. merde je vais être en retard. Je m'habille vite fait et vais en bas.

**Barman** : J'allai justement te chercher, il faut que tu mettes les feux au poudre …. Les clients s'endorment sur leur verre et n'en reprennent pas, allez !!

Il me tend une tenu. Bustier, pant jar telle et mini jupe transparente. Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

**Barman** : il va falloir que tu danse , j'ai une musique qui irait bien avec la tenu, tiens les paroles !

**Chavie** : C'est pas du tout mon genre de truc ça !

**Barman** : tu fais ça pour moi et je te laisse tranquille pour la soirée. Souviens toi que je te laisse la piole au dessus.

**Chavie** : Ok, je vais le faire.

Le Barman enclenche la musique; ok …. Quand faut y aller ….. faut y aller, c'est pas pire que les zombies; j'entre et saute sur une table pour faire mon numéros ……. Si c'est pire que les zombies !! c'est les flics de Raccoon !! Des anciens collègues !! ARG !! Il y a John …. Avec un bandage sur le nez …. Morte de rire. La chanson est presque fini et tout le monde est autour de la table où je dans. John me regarde avec des ces yeux ! c'est fini …. Ha enfin !! Je vais dans la salle derrière pour me changer.

**John** : je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

**Chavie** : C'est mon nouveau métier …

**John** : il te met plus en valeur que l'ancien ! Tu sais que tu me fais envie !

**Chavie** : Je l'ai toujours su mais j'ai toujours préféré Wesker à toi … même si il avait 18 ans de plus que moi. Et ça tu ne l'as jamais supporté mais vu que tu avais peur de lui tu ne m'approchais pas.

**John** : De toute façon , il ne peux plus rien me faire puisqu'il est …. MORT !!

**Chavie** : Jolie nez, il est cassé ?

Il me regarde avec fureur. Il me prend par la gorge et passe sa main sous ma jupe. Je lui prends son bras, le retourne et lui déboîte l'épaule.

**John** : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Le Barman arrive.

**Chavie** : On regarde mais on ne touche pas !

Le Barman prend John par les cheveux et le traîne vers la sortie.

**Barman** : Et ne reviens plus ici !

Il se retourne vers moi.

**Barman** : Vas servir les clients maintenant.

Je me change et mais une tenu moins aguicheuse et commence à servir les clients qui m appèlent de tous les côtés. Le Barman a l'air fière de moi.

**Un client** : Tu nous sers à boire mais je suis sûr que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

**Chavie** : Ah oui ? Je relève le défit.

Les clients s'attroupe autour de nous et commence à parier sur qui vas gagné. Le Barman nous sert un verre de tequila, puis 2, 3, 4, 5 ….. Houla, ma tête tourne mais je vais réussi ce défit ! Je ne sais plus à combien de verre je suis. Tout à coup le client s'effondre par terre.

**Chavie** : Je crois que j'ai gagné !

Je me tourne vers les clients et remarque un visage familier. Un homme avec un chapeau, des lunettes noir et un impaire. Je me dirige vers la porte de derrière pour prendre l'air. Arrivé dehors je m'effondre sur le bitume. L'homme au chapeau sort du bar et s'approche de moi.

**L'homme** : Je ne t'ai jamais connu alcoolique !

Je me tourne vers lui.

**Chavie** : On se connaît ?

Il hoche de la tête.

**L'homme** : Ne te noies pas dans l'alcool, tu te fais du mal et la raison n'en vaut pas la peine.

**Chavie** : N'en vaut pas la peine ! Des zombies, une conspiration, ma démission et ta mort ….

Je réfléchi sur les derniers mots que je viens de dire. L'homme ne parait pas réagir … ai je raison … est ce ….

**Chavie** : Wesker ??

L'homme enlève ses lunettes et son chapeau.

**Chavie** : Comment ! Et puis de toute façon pourquoi je demande ça puisque je ne m'en souviendrai plus demain …. J'suis trop dans les vaps ….

Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève de terre; Ma tête tourne … c'est lui … c'est bien lui; il me porte jusqu'à mon nouveau chez moi; il faut que je m'en souvienne mais comment ! Je sais ! Je prends discrètement ses lunettes et les cachent dans ma poche. Je m'en souviendrai, il le faut ! Il me dépose sur mon lit, m'embrasse et je m'endors.

--

_" __**Chavie**__ : Wesker, non ! Ne tues pas Chris … Je ne l'aime pas !_

_**Wesker**__ : Si tu montre un seul geste d'affection envers lui je le tuerai."_

Je me réveille en sursaut et vois le Barman à ma porte.

**Barman** : Tu as dormi toute la journée ! il est 21h peux tu prendre ton service ?

**Chavie** : si tu me laisse les temps de me changer, oui !

Je remarque que je suis habillée et qu'un magnifique mal de crane me martèle la tête.

**Chavie** : Ho ma tête !!

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je commence à me déshabiller quand des lunettes tombe par terre.

**Chavie** : Tiens ?!

Je me dirige vers la douche et fais couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit chaude. Que c'est il passé hier soir ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Un flash revient.

_" Un homme avec un chapeau, des lunettes et un impair s'approche de moi avec une démarche assuré et une certaine fierté._

_**L'homme**__ : Je ne t'ai jamais vu alcoolique._

_Je me tourne vers lui._

_**Chavie**__ : On se connaît ?"_

**Chavie** : J'ai bu ?? Oui, c'est ça j'ai trop bu et je ne me souvient plus d'hier soir.

Je sors de la douche et me sèche. Je m'habille et me dirige vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier pour descendre. Mes yeux s'arrête sur la table où une cassette vidéo est posé. Je le prends dans mes mains.

**Chavie** : Je n'ai pas de magnétoscope, il faudrait que j'aille chez Rébecca pour voir ce qu'il y a dessus.

Je prends mon blouson et descends.

**Barman** : Où vas tu ?

**Chavie** : il faut que je m'absente pour un moment.

**Barman** : D'accord mais reviens dans une heure, j'aurai besoin de toi.

Je passe par la porte de derrière pour être plus discrète. Je détache mes cheveux, raccourci ma jupe et déboutonne un peu mon chemisier. Les affaires que Chris a prises me servent

vraiment ! J'observe une flaque de boue.

**Chavie** : C'est pour la bonne cause …

Je trempe mes mains dedans et m'en met un peu partout pour paraître comme une clocharde.

**Chavie** : Alors si on me suis comme ça !

Je passe par des petites ruelles et des coins mal famés. J'arrive dans le quartier chaud de Raccoon où les bandits, les clochards et les prostituées se donnent rendez vous. J'aurai du passé autre part mais bon, je sais me défendre mais si je me défends alors on me repèrera. Il faut que je passe incognito donc. J'arrive dans une ruelle étroite ne pouvant laisser passé une voiture. Des poubelles renversées donnent une odeur désagréable me rappelant celle des zombies. Des rats traînent un peu partout. Un chat fouille dans une poubelle qui surpris par ma vu la fait tombée et détale en miaulant. Cet endroit ne me plait guère. Si je me rappelle bien il va falloir que je passe par dessus un mur pour arriver dans la cour derrière chez Rébecca. Des bruits de pas ce font entendre derrière moi. Je ne m'arrête pas et continu mon chemin. Les pas continuent à me suivre alors que j'arrive devant le mur que je dois sauter. Ne pouvant montrer à mon suiveur mes intentions, je m'assois sur un morceau de carton et pose ma tête sur le mur faisant semblant de dormir. Les pas s'arrêtent près de moi et une main se pose sur ma tête la faisant tournée. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage de mon suiveur. Je ne le connais pas mais j'entends des bruits au alentour. Il a les yeux fixés sur moi me déshabillant du regard, je sais tout de suite qu'il n'est pas un envoyé d'Umbrella ou d'un quelconque mouvement militaire ou policier. Tout ce qu'il est c'est un clochard bourré voulant assouvir sa libido. Je prends peur ne pouvant me défendre sachant que si je le faisais, je mettrai en danger moi et Rébecca. Il me soulève de terre et me balance sur le mur d'en face. Je me retrouve dans les ordures qui me collent à la peau. Il me prend par le coup, me soulève et me plaque contre le mur. Il déchire mon chemisier et passe sa main sur ma poitrine. Il se colle contre moi et commence à remonter ma jupe pour accéder à l'objet de son désir. Je ne peux pas le laisser me faire une chose pareil … mais le souvenir de la fusillade chez Chris me revient à l'esprit. Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger même si j'en paye de ma propre personne, vu que toute la ville est surveillée, il faut mieux que je me tienne calme. Il commence à défaire sa braguette quand soudain un homme avec un chapeau …. L'homme de mes flashs, arrive derrière lui. Il serre avec sa main la gorge de l'homme jusqu'à ce que j'entends des craquement venant de sa colonne vertébrale et que sa gorge explose faisant tomber sa tête dans une flaque de boue, laissant le corps devant moi avec la vision horrible du sang, des boues d'os et de peau qui lui reste à la place de la gorge. Le corps s'effondre sur moi faisant des taches de sang sur ma peau gelée par le vent de la nuit. Je le repousse violemment horrifier d'avoir senti les muscles chaudement ensanglantés me caressés la poitrine. Je me retourne vers l'homme pour lui montrer ma gratitude mais il n'est plus là. Ne pouvant plus supporté l'odeur de mort et de moisissure, je me décide à grimper après le mur. Cependant il est glissant alors je me dis que je dois essayer de sauter pour en attraper le sommet. Je prends mon élan et saute si haut que je ne touche poins le mur et retombe de l'autre côté. Ne pouvant me posé aucune question je me précipite par la cour et arrive devant la porte arrière de chez Rébecca. J'abaisse la poignée et remarque que la porte est ouverte. Je sors mon 9mm qui ne me quitte plus et entre. La seule lumière du rez-de-chaussée est émise par la cuisine. M'approchant silencieusement j'observe les alentours remarquant la déco du couloir. Elle est assez simple et se résume à quelques cadres accrochés aux murs. Il y a une photo d'elle et de l'équipe Bravo, succédé par une photo de nous deux, et de son diplôme d'infirmière. Sur le mur d'en face il y a la photo de son père et d'elle enfant. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine ce qui me fait reprendre mes esprits. J'approche de la porte et la pousse lentement. Il n'y a personne, j'entre dans la pièce et entends un froissement de tissu derrière moi. Je me retourne et mets en joue la première chose que je vois.

**Rébecca** : Chavie ??

Je range mon flingue dans la poche.

**Rébecca** : Mais dans quel état tu es ! et tu m'as fait une de ces frousses !

**Chavie** : Désolé …

Remarquant son regard effaré je me dirige dans le salon où il y a un grand miroir que Bec utilise quand elle fait du sport. Je me regarde et est choquée de me voir dans cet état. Je n'ai rien fait pour mon chemisier qui est grand ouvert sur mon super sous tif que Chris apparemment apprécie vu qu'il la prit dans mon tiroir. Ma jupe qui est normalement longue est remontée jusqu'à ma culotte. Mes cheveux sont détachés et en bataille. Ma poitrine est maculée de sang. Et par dessus tous je suis crade de la tête au pied, j'ai même un bout de papier collé aux fesses, génial ! C'est normal que Bec a pris peur en me voyant !

**Chavie** : Je … c'est compliqué …

Je lui raconte tous en détail en passant par l'arriver chez moi, du commissariat, à l'attaque chez Chris, de l'épisode aux sous vêtements, à mon nouveau boulot, de l'homme au chapeau, à mon attaque dans les ruelles.

**Rébecca** : Et ben tu as eu des journées mouvementées ! Mais cet homme au chapeau as tu une idée de qui c'est ? En tout cas c'est très romantique, c'est un peux comme ton ange gardien !

Je me détourne de son regard et fais le tour des lieux. Le salon n'est pas bien grand, il y a un canapé, une télé et une bibliothèque. Je m'approche de celle ci. Des romans à l'eau de rose … je ne la croyais pas aussi sensible, quoi que … des revus scientifique … ok je passe là ! Il y a différente photo d'elle plus jeune. Soudain mon regard est captivé par une photo que je connais. Un photo où il y a Chris, Jill, Wesker, elle et moi. Des souvenirs me reviennent …

_" __**Rébecca**__ : Attendez je veux prendre une photo !_

_**Wesker**__ : Pitié. Je t'ai accepté dans les STARS pour tes capacités en temps que infirmière pas en temps que photographe._

_**Rébecca**__ : Mais c'est mon premier jour et j'aimerai garder ce souvenir._

_Rébecca commence à faire la mou._

_**Jill**__ : C'est pas comme ça que tu avanceras dans le métier._

_**Chavie**__ : On ne sait jamais, si on est pris en otage elle pourra toujours se faire passer pour une malade mental !_

_**Chris**__ : Ou bien pour que les bandits déposent leurs armes avec cette tête ils ne pourront refuser !_

_Chris et moi nous frappons dans la main. Wesker nous regarde toujours avec un regard dont il a le secret, mais difficile de discerner derrière ses lunettes noirs. Je ne sortais pas encore avec Wesker à cette époque … enfin pas en publique …_

_**Chris**__ : Allez on la prend cette photo !_

_Bécca reprend le sourire, pose son appareil et prépare la minuterie. Tout le monde est à sa place et tape la pose … sauf Wesker qui reste à l'écart. J'attends que la minuterie soit prête à stopper pour choper Wesker par son col et l'embrassé en plein devant l'objectif. Tout le monde se retourne et nous regarde avec de gros yeux. Et puis un flash se déclenche."_

Une larme coule sur ma joue et emporte la crasse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi Umbrella a t'elle pourri ma vie ?

**Rébecca** : Ma première journée …. Et j'avais déjà des amis … mais pas de la bonne équipe … tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton premier jour en tant que STARS.

Je soupir et me dirige vers le canapé pour m'asseoir mais me rappelant que je suis crade, je me stop devant.

**Rébecca** : Assis toi, c'est pas grave.

Je m'assoie et prends mes aises. Je respire un bon coup.

**Chavie** : Tu vas peut être rire mais j'étais secrétaire avant de devenir STARS.

**Rébecca** : Nan, c'est vraie !

**Chavie** : Oui. Le jour où le maire et le chef de police ont décidé d'avoir un bureau des STARS à Raccoon, on m'a changé de département pour que je sois la secrétaire du capitaine des STARS.

**Rébecca** : Tu étais la secrétaire de Wesker ??

Je hoche de la tête.

**Chavie** : A l'époque je portais un tailleur bien repassé avec des chaussures à talon, j'avais des lunettes pour me rendre plus autoritaire et j'étais coiffé en chignon

**Rébecca** : J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis.

**Chavie** : Le premier jour où je rencontrais Wesker, je sus qu'il fallait que je change et que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

_" Je suis entrain de ranger mon bureau pour que tous soit parfait pour l'arriver de Mr Wesker. Un homme entre et je sais que c'est lui. Au premier abord il est grand, les cheveux blond coiffés en brosse et il porte des lunettes noirs. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main._

_**Chavie**__ : Bonjour Mr Wesker, je suis …_

_Il continu tout droit, ouvre la porte de son bureau entre et la claque. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Ou pas fais ?Je m'approche de son bureau, prends mon courage à deux mains et entre._

_**Chavie**__ : Excusez moi Mr Wesker, il est plausible que vous ne m'aillez pas vu mais …_

_**Wesker**__ : Si je vous ai vu._

_**Chavie**__ : Ho … heu … je suis votre secrétaire …_

_**Wesker**__ : Et ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Heu … enfin je … me demandais si …._

_**Wesker**__ : Allez exprimez vous !_

_**Chavie**__ : Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Ecoutez madame ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Mademoiselle …. Destine._

_**Wesker**__ : Melle Destine. __J'ai demandé à ne pas avoir de secrétaire mais pourtant vous êtes là donc rentrez chez vous._

_**Chavie**__ : Mais …. Mr …. Il …. Il faut que …. Je travaille._

_Mais il ne me regarde déjà plus._

_**Chavie**__ : Je dois travailler !!_

_**Wesker**__ : Si vous y tenez vraiment alors je vais vous en donnez du travaille."_

**Chavie** : Pendant une semaine j'ai tous supporté même jusqu'à laver et repasser ses chaussettes.

**Rébecca** : Non … Quand même pas !

**Chavie** : Imagine l'état des chaussettes après ! Quand je les lui ai rendu c'étaient devenu des chaussette de poupées ! Mais un jour j'en eu assez alors j'allais à son bureau.

_"__** Wesker **__: Encore vous._

_**Chavie**__ : Mon prénom c'est Chavie d'accord ! J'en ai marre de ce que vous me faite subir. J'suis un être humain avant tout OK ?! Je suis votre secrétaire, pas votre larbin !_

_J'enlève mes lunettes pour qu'il voit clair dans mes yeux, qu'il puisse lire ma rage._

_**Chavie**__ : Je veux que vous me donnez du boulot de secrétaire sinon je ne réponds plus de moi._

_Je frappe des poings le bureau de Wesker. Ce qui a pour résultat de défaire mon chignon, mes cheveux blond me tombent dans le dos. Wesker me regarde comme c'il me voit pour la première fois._

_**Wesker**__ : Vous êtes déjà mieux comme ça. Revenez demain et je verrai ce que je pourrai faire pour vous._

_Je me retourne et ouvre la porte._

_**Wesker**__ : Et par pitié ne remettez plus de tailleur … s'il vous plait Chavie._

_Je me tourne vers lui et mes yeux accroche dans les siens, il a enlevé ses lunettes pendant que j'étais retourné. Il a les yeux bleu vert, je ne distingue pas bien, je suis trop retournée car il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom et qu'il a enfin enlevé ses lunettes. Déjà avec il avait un charme fou alors sans c'est encore pire ! Il faut que je sorte de ce bureau mes yeux trahisse trop ce que je ressens. Je lui souris, me retourne et ferme la porte."_

Bécca me regarde comme si elle regardait la télé ou passe les feux de l'amour ! je mets à rire.

**Rébecca** : Génial comme première rencontre. Mais pour ce qui est de Chris et de Jill ? Et comment t'es passée de secrétaire à membre actif des STARS ?

**Chavie** : Chaque choses en son temps ! J'avais déjà croisé Chris et Jill plusieurs fois mais ils ne m'ont jamais accordé la moindre importance.

**Rébecca** : Et comment ? Enfin, comment c'était le lendemain quand tu es revenu ?

**Chavie** : Tu es curieuse toi !

_" J'arrive à mon bureau à l'heure habituel. Je suis en baggy beige taille basse, en comme on dit … écrase merde, et avec un débardeur moulant où le décolleté est assez provoquant. J'ai une cigarette à la bouche._ Je n'avais pas arrêté en ce temps. _Je m'assois et continu à fumer. Chris et Jill passe comme d'habitude devant mon bureau. Chris s'arrête et se tourne vers moi._

_**Chris**__ : Vous êtes nouvelle ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Non, mon vieux … heu … Redfield._

_**Chris**__ : Appelez moi Chris et vous c'est comment ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Je te le dirai si tu arrête de me vouvoyer_

_**Chris**__ : Ok, j'arrête !_

_**Chavie**__ : Je m'appelle Chavie. Je suis pas nouvelle c'est juste que j'ai changé de look !_

_**Chris**__ : Donc Chavie, ça te dirais un café, je t' l'offre._

_**Jill**__ : Hé ! On a reçu les nouveaux uniforme !_

_**Joseph**__ :Bah vas y essaye le !_

_**Jill**__ : Devant toi rêve ! Bon je reviens et vous me dite ce que vous en penser !_

_Chris et moi sommes toujours dans le couloir … enfin dans mon bureau, de toute façon c'est la même chose. Nous ne voyons pas les autres._

_**Jill**__ : Alors comment vous me trouvez ?_

_**Les autres**__ : Hahahahahahaha !!_

_**Jill**__ : Je vais aller chercher un avis féminin._

_Jill déboule dans le couloir et se dirige vers nous._

_**Jill**__ : Destine, tu trouve comment ?_

_Elle tape la pose avec son flingue._

_**Chavie**__ : Ca fait très drôle de dame ou Lara Croft version …_

_**Chris**__ : Sac à patate !_

_Je regarde Chris étonner de ce qu'il vient de dire._

_**Jill**__ : Redfield, je ne t'ai pas parlé alors chut !_

_**Chavie**__ : Viens avec moi je vais faire quelque retouche à cet uniforme de mauvais goût._

_J'embarque Jill dans le vestiaire des filles et je comme les retouches._

_**Jill**__ : Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? En faite c'est quoi ton prénom ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Oui, ça va aller et mon prénom c'est Chavie !_

_**Jill**__ : Moi c'est Jill, merci aide ton aide. Il faut se serrer les coude entre femme car je suis la seule des STARS. Et ta vue ils sont pas foutu de faire des uniformes à ma taille !_

_**Chavie**__ : Tu connais Chris depuis longtemps ?_

_**Jill**__ : Je ne le connais pas vraiment, on ne se parle pas beaucoup._

_**Chavie**__ : Ca y ai !_

_Jill se regarde de haut en bas et a l'air d'être satisfaite._

_**Jill**__ : Vraiment merci ! Je dois aller m'entraîner à tirer tu veux venir ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Pourquoi pas._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de tire. On croise Chris au passage._

_**Chris**__ : Et le café ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Viens avec nous, on va tirer quelque balles !_

_**Chris**__ : Une secrétaire sait tirer ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Je sais faire plein de chose, plus que tu ne le crois … enfin sauf laver et repasser les chaussettes demande à Wesker, il doit s'en servir pour ses poupées._

_**Chris**__ : Wesker avec des poupée !! A les pauvres filles, je me demande qui oserai être aussi proche de lui ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Moi ça me dérangerai pas. Il est autoritaire et tous ce qui s'en suis mais on arrive toujours à dompté un tigre … mignon qui plus est._

_**Jill**__ : Mignon … enfin c'est ton style. Mais sache qu'il a 38 ans !_

_**Chavie**__ : 38 ans !! Il en parait beaucoup moins. Ca veut dire qu'il … qu'il a 18 ans de plus que moi !_

_**Chris**__ : Tu as 20 ans ?_

_Je hoche la tête. Nous reprenons notre route vers la salle d'entraînement au tire._

_**Jill**__ : Nous y sommes mais il va avoir un problème. Chavie n'a pas d'arme de service._

_**Chris**__ : Je lui passerai la mienne. Tiens Chavie met ça._

_Je pris le casque pour les oreilles qu'il me tend. Il me passe son arme, je la prends. C'est lourd, je ne savais pas que c'était si lourd une arme ! Je m'aligne avec la cible, j'arme le 9 mm._

_**Chavie**__ : En faite Chris tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je savais tirer, j'ai mentis !_

_**Chris**__ : Quoi …_

_Je tire et on rapproche la cible._

_**Jill**__ : Jolie coup._

_**Chris**__ : Je t'aurais pas cru comme ça !_

_La cible a un trou au niveau … des partie génitaux de l'homme, et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_**Wesker**__ : Je vais vous montrez._

_Je me retourne surprise et gêné qu'il voit où j'ai tiré._

_**Wesker**__ : Mettez vous bien en face de la cible et maintenant fermée un œil, visée avec l'autre la tête … non pas comme ça._

_Il pose ses mains sur les miennes pour que j'arrive à viser. Sa chaleur et sa douceur sur mes mains me font tous oublier. Bon calme Chavie, concentre toi sur la cible, pas sur Wesker qui est derrière toi … arg ! Il est derrière moi avec ses mains sur les miennes comme si il m'enlace … Arrête de déliré là ! Bon la cible. Je vise._

_**Wesker**__ : Maintenant tire._

_J'appui sur la détente et la force de propulsion me fait reculer dans les bras de Wesker. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde à travers ses lunettes noires … enfin je crois. Wesker rapproche la cible et l'observe._

_**Wesker**__ : C'est mieux même si le tire d'avant peut aussi arrêté quelqu'un._

_Il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvre._

_**Jill**__ : Elle tire mieux que certain d'entre nous !_

_Jill dirige son regard sur Chris._

_**Chris**__ : Pourquoi tu me regarde ! Je sais très bien tirer !_

_**Jill **__: Peux être sur les cibles mais dans le feu de l'action tu vaux rien._

_**Chris**__ : Tu m'en voudra toujours pour cette mission hein ? Mais tu verras un jour je te sauverai la vie._

_**Jill**__ : Ce jour là je dormirai sur ton épaule et ça crois moi ça n'arrivera pas !_

_**Wesker**__ : Chavie je pourrai tu voir dans mon bureau._

_Je lui répond oui de la tête. Il s'en va vers son bureau. Je me retourne vers Chris et Jill qui on fini de ce disputer._

_**Jill**__ : Il demande des STARS à Raccoon, tu pourrai posé ta candidature._

_Chavie : Une secrétaire devenant STARS et ben !! On aura tout vu !_

_**Jill**__ : Parles en à Wesker._

_**Chris**__ : Et si tu ne le rejoins pas tout de suite dans son bureau il va s'impatienter, ça va être couché le chien !_

_Je rigole._

_**Chavie**__ : Chris, y a des limites quand même ! Un peu de respect dans ce monde de brute._

_**Jill**__ : Il a raison … enfin pour ce qui est de s'impatienté … le reste je sais pas._

_Je les quitte et me dirige vers le bureau de Wesker. J'entre et me retrouve devant lui._

_**Chavie**__ : Je suis là !_

_**Wesker**__ : Je vais vous donnez du travail. J'ai quelques dossiers à taper à l'ordinateur. Peux tu … pouvez vous le faire._

_**Chavie**__ : Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, je suis un être humain._

_Il fait encore son sourire … bon j'arrête de aire les yeux de merlan frit … arg !! Il faut que je me concentre._

_**Chavie**__ : Tu sais j'ai enlevé mes lunettes tu pourrais en faire autant._

_**Wesker**__ : Mes lunettes c'est moi, ma personnalité._

_J'acquiesce de la tête. Il me tend les dossiers et je les prends._

_**Chavie**__ : En faite … Il embauche des STARS à Raccoon ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Oui, il nous manque quelques personnes._

_**Chavie**__ : Et comment on fait ?_

_**Wesker**__ : On pose sa candidature à l'accueil, nous voyons les dossier Irons, Marini et moi. Après on délibère et appelle le concerné. Pourquoi me demande tu cela ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Je pensais essayer …_

_**Wesker**__ : Tu n'y pense pas ! Hahahahaha !!_

_Les rires sarcastique c'est pas mon fort ! Je commence à m'enflammer et j'explose._

_**Chavie**__ : Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver ! Avec ou sans votre aide !!_

_Je me retourne et sort du bureau en claquant la porte. Tout le monde me regarde._

_**Chavie**__ : La prochaine fois que vous me verrez passer cette porte, je serais STARS !!_

_**Chris**__ : Où tu vas ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Dans le Maine, il y a un camp d'entraînement. Je reviendrai dans quelques mois._

_Je prends mes affaires et sort du commissariat."_

**Chavie** : Voilà comment ça c'est passé !

**Rébecca** : Et alors quand t'es revenu ? Comment a réagi Wesker ? Et les autres ?

**Chavie** : J'ai réapparu 4 mois plus tard, j'avais fini mon entraînement en 1 mois mais on m'a proposé du travaille chez les STARS du Maine et je me suis dit que ça ferai un truc de plus dans mon CV. Alors j'ai posé ma candidature. Irons m'a appelé et m'a dit que j'étais prise avec 2 voix contre 1 qui était celle de Wesker.

_" J'arrive au commissariat sûr de moi même, une chose que j'ai appris la bas dans le Maine, d'où je revenais totalement différente. J'ouvre la porte où sont placé les bureaux des STARS de l'équipa Alpha où l'on m'a intégré, je remarque tout de suite Chris et Jill qui ont peux changer depuis 4 mois. Ils sont plongés dans leur paperasses et ne me remarque pas. Je m'approche de mon bureau et prend un plaque où est marquée "DESTINE Chavie"._

_**Chavie**__ : Cool j'ai même une plaque à mon nom … c'est pas un enterrement pourtant !_

_Jill et Chris se tournent vers moi, se lèvent et se jettent à mon coup._

_**Chavie**__ : Vous voulez que j'étouffe !! C'est pour ça la plaque avec mon nom alors !_

_**Chris**__ : On est heureux de te revoir … tu m'as manqué !_

_**Jill**__ : Hé, à moi aussi elle m'a manquer !_

_Ils me lâchent et reculent pour mieux me voir._

_**Chris**__ : Tu as changé._

_**Jill**__ : C'est quoi ça !… un tatouage ?_

_Jill observe avec étonnement mon décolleté. Et oui en effet, je me suis fait tatouer sur les seins des griffures ensanglantées._

_**Chavie**__ : Ho ça c'était un pari avec des amis. J'avais tel ment bu que je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur par contre le lendemain on m'a entendu hurler dans tout le dortoir !!_

_**Chris**__ : On dirait des vraies._

_**Chavie**__ : Il faudrait que j'aille saluer le capitaine !_

_**Chris**__ : Es tu prête à entrer dans la gueule du loup ?_

_**Jill**__ : Tu sais Chavie, ce que tu nous as dit a propos de Wesker comme quoi ça te dérangerai pas d'être avec … apparemment il a tout entendu …_

_Je me mets à rire de vive voie._

_**Chavie**__ : Il a du être exploser de rire …. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'a pas voter en ma faveur pour mon intégration au service._

_**Jill**__ : Ha bon je ne suis pas au courent de ça moi !_

_**Chavie**__ : J'espère que vous me reverrez vivante !_

_Ils me sourirent tous les deux. Je quitte mon bureau et me dirige vers celui de Wesker. Dans le couloir je trébuche sur un dossier et me rétame par terre._

_**Chavie**__ : Arg !! Merde !! __Ca fiche quoi ça ici !! Putain mes fesses !!_

_**Wesker**__ : La discrétion c'est pas ton fort !_

_Il me tend la main pour me relever._

_**Chavie**__ : Au moins j'ai fait une entrée spectaculaire ! Et si y avait pas ces dossier me serai pas casser la gueule ! T'as pas de secrétaire pour arranger ça ?_

_**Wesker**__ : Après ton départ je n'ai supporté aucune secrétaire à un tel point qu'elles partaient toutes le premier jour._

_**Chavie**__ : Même un zombie serait plus discret que moi je ne peux même pas arriver par surprise …_

_La réaction de Wesker à la prononciation du mot Zombie est étonnante, il a haussé les sourcils et m'a regardé étonné comme s'il …. Il était au courent de quelque chose … sur des zombies ??_

_**Chavie**__ : Ho c'est rien, juste que j'ai regardé la nuit des mort vivants hier soir._

_**Wesker**__ : Je comprends, viens dans mon bureau je doit te donner quelque chose._

_Il me présente la porte de son bureau et me l'ouvre. Je passe devant lui et m'assoie dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau._

_**Chavie**__ : C'est confortable ça ! J'peux avoir le même dans mon bureau ?_

_Wesker attend devant moi les bras croisés. Je lui souris._

_**Chavie**__ : Tu veux peut être que je sois de l'autre côté du bureau ?_

_Il hoche de la tête et je me lève du siège en me dirigeant de l'autre côté du bureau. Je remarque dans l'ombre un second bureau que je n'avais pas remarquer la première fois._

_**Chavie**__ : Ce bureau il sert à quoi ?_

_**Wesker**__ : A rien …_

_**Chavie **__: Ca te gène si je … enfin, si je me tapais l'incruste._

_**Wesker**__ : Tu veux venir dans mon bureau ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Apparemment tu ne me crois pas capable d'être parmi les STARS, je vais te prouver le contraire et en même temps je vais te les taper ses dossiers !_

_**Wesker**__ : C'est raisonnable … mais tu me laisse mon fauteuil !_

_Je lui fais un grand sourire._

_**Wesker**__ : Chavie ?_

_**Chavie**__ : S'il te plait !!_

_Je commence à avoir des crampes dans la mâchoire._

_**Wesker **__: C'est mon fauteuil et je me le garde._

_Je lui fais un signe de tête pour indiquer que je suis d'accord._

_**Chavie**__ : Mais je peux quand même m'installé ici?_

_**Wesker**__ : Tant que tu tries ces dossiers et les classes par ordinateur, il n'y a pas de problème._

_**Chavie**__ : Je le ferais t'inquiète._

_**Wesker**__ : Tiens voici ta plaque et ton arme de service._

_**Chavie**__ : J'ai une de ces gueule sur la photo !_

_**Wesker**__ : Moi je trouve qu'elle te ressemble._

_Je relève mes yeux de ma photo et je pose mon regard sur les yeux de Wesker … Je ne l'avais pas oublier depuis ces 4 mois. Je m'approche de lui, dirige ma main vers son visage et retire ses lunette. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il pense ou ressent. Mes yeux doivent me trahir. Je ne discerne rien dans les siens alors je me détourne allant vers la porte et gardant ses lunettes en main. Je sens une chaleur dans ma main et une force me tirée en arrière me faisant me retournée. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emportée. Je mets mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il me prend par la taille et me soulève. D'un coup de main, il débarrasse tous ce qu'il y a sur son bureau et m'y allonge."_

Je vois le sourire de Bécca monté jusqu'au oreilles, elle attend la suite. Voyant que je ne continue pas, elle s'agite.

**Rébecca** : Alors …

**Chavie** : Pas de détails, je t'en ai assez dit comme ça.

**Rébecca **: Tu réponds juste à ma question alors. Est ce que vous l'avez fait ?

**Chavie** : A ton avis que font un homme de 38 ans et une femme de 20 ans allongés sur un bureau ?

**Rébecca** : Je veux juste que tu réponde par oui ou par non.

**Chavie** : Alors c'est oui !

**Rébecca** : Mais les autres, ils ont rien su ? ils vous ont pas surpris ?

**Chavie** : Faut dire que maintenant, j'étais dans le bureau de Wesker et que personne n'entre dans se bureau sans frappé ! et puis de toute façon, Wesker est très professionnel, ce n'est pas son genre de bécoter pendant le boulot. Alors on se voyait chez moi ou chez lui. Assez parler de mon passé … Je peux prendre une douche et me changer ?

**Rébecca** : Bien sûr vas y, tu sais où c'est !

Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers les escaliers, les monte et atterri dans un couloir. Le papier peint est clair et il y a une fenêtre au bout du couloir. Il y a quelques peintures disposées ça et là. Une lampe est posée sur une table de merisier. Je me dirige vers la 2e porte de gauche, l'ouvre et entre. Je connais cette salle de bain pour l'avoir utilisé quelque fois quand la mienne était en panne. Je ferme la porte à clef et me déshabille. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir.

**Chavie **: Ho mon dieu, j'ai une tête de …

Je vois une ombre dehors par la fenêtre, je m'y précipite et regarde … personne …. J'entends un sifflement …

**Chavie** : Hé le mioche rentre chez toi !

Je me souviens juste d'un truc … je me suis déshabiller … et après je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre … j'ai oublier un truc là …. J'ai pas pris de serviette au passage !! Ca fait que je suis nu devant la fenêtre !! Je ferme les rideaux et me retourne.

**Chavie** : Ce n'est rien Chavie, ce n'est rien …

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas moi se reflet, je ne suis plus … Je suis prise d'une folie incontrôlable. Je me mets à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie mettent tous par terre, cassant les bocaux, éparpillant les pansements, alors je vois ce que je cherche : De l'Ether. J'ouvre le flacon et m'en répands sur les cheveux, ce qui les rends rouge foncé comme du sang coagulé. J'en ai plein sur la peau, je suis couleur sang comme si j'avais accompli un meurtre …. Oui le mien … la Chavie que j'étais n'est plus … il y en a aussi partout dans le lavabo et sur le sol. Je me dirige vers la douche et fais coulé l'eau sur moi. La couleur sang se répand sur la faïence blanche de la douche, comme un parasite, une invasion. Je reste sous la douche tend que cette couleur ne disparaît pas. Il en reste sur la faïence mais plus sur moi, j'empoigne une serviette et me sèche. J'ai mal, si mal … je n'ai pas mangé depuis cette horreur au manoir … je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis ce temps là aussi, je dors mais je me réveille autant fatiguée si ce n'est plus. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un bocal par terre qui n'est pas cassé … de la morphine. Je prends 1, 2, 4, 5 cellules … je ne sais plus … mon corps s'engourdi déjà. Je me pose devant le miroir, ferme les yeux et les ouvrent …

**Chavie** : Que ??

Je me retourne … le reflet de l'homme ne ment pas, il est bien derrière moi.

**Chavie** : Encore vous … qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

**L'homme** : Je ne cherche qu'à t'empêcher de te faire du mal … de lui faire du mal …

**Chavie** : Quoi, qu'est ce que vous dites … vous, vous n'êtes pas réelle !!

**L'homme** : Je ne suis pas réelle …

L'homme au chapeau se transforme et devient Chris …

**Chris** : C'est vraie …

**Chavie **: Je délire là !

**Chris **: Oui, on peut dire ça … c'est ce que tu as pris, et je suis …

Chris se transforme en Jill.

**Jill** : Là pour te dire d'arrêter de …

Elle se change en Rébecca.

**Rébecca** : Te faire du mal et de …

Elle se transforme en Wesker.

**Wesker** : De lui faire du mal.

**Chavie** : Wesker …

Je m'effondre en pleurant.

**Chavie** : Pourquoi m'as tu laissé seule … je t'aime !!

Il s'approche de moi et me tiens pas l'épaule.

**Ma voix** : Je sais.

Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que c'est moi … mon sosie parfait …

**Chavie** : Qui est ce il à qui je fais du mal ?

**Mon sosie** : Tu es …

La nausée me monte à la gorge … Je me précipite vers le lavabo et vomi. Je relève ma tête et ne voit dans le miroir que mon reflet … dégoûter de cette vu mon poing se fige dans le miroir qui se brise. Je me retourne, elle n'est plus là. Je m'assois à même le sol et blotti ma tête entre mes genoux. Des cognements à la porte me réveille.

**Rébecca** : Chavie … ça va ?? J'ai entendu de drôle de bruits et … j'ai des vêtements de rechange pour toi !

La poignée se tourne et la porte s'ouvre … j'ai pourtant fermé le verrou … l'ai je ouvert quand j'étais dans les vaps ?? Bécca entre dans ce qui ressemble à sa salle de bain.

**Rébecca **: Que c'est il passé ?

Bécca a les yeux écarquillé en voyant l'état de la salle de bain et la pénible odeur de vomi. Elle se précipite vers moi.

**Rébecca** : Chavie ? Chavie … m'entends tu Chavie ??

Je l'entends mais mon corps de répond plus. Bécca remarque le bocal dans ma main et s'aperçois que c'est de la morphine.

**Rébecca **: Chavie … tu n'as pas pris ça ! dit moi que c'est pas toi qui a fini la boite !!

Je veux hoché la tête mais celle ci relevée retombe aussitôt sur mes genoux.

**Rébecca** : Je … je vais appeler Chris …

Elle sort en courant de la salle de bain et me laisse seule; Je me relève péniblement, plus comme un zombie qu'un être humain. J'enfile les vêtements que Bécca m'a apporté, elles sont un peu petite, mais bon … J'ouvre la fenêtre, m'assois au bord et saute. Ca doit bien faire 6 m mais j'ai atterris sur mes pieds sans aucune douleur. Je marche dans la rue inconsciemment ne sachant où aller ou que faire … ma tête tourne. Une douleur … je ressens une horrible douleur qui me tiraille le ventre. Je me le tiens … elle est insupportable. Mes jambes cèdent et je me retrouve pas terre sur les pavés glacés du trottoir.

**L'homme** : Chavie !

Il se précipite vers moi.

**L'homme** : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Mes yeux sont fixés sur ses lunettes pour essayer de voir à travers. Aucun mot ne me vient à le bouche. Cet homme me fait oublier la douleur que j'éprouve. Il me prend dans ses bras et se met à courir … de plus en plus vite … à une tel vitesse que je ne vois même plus le paysage. On arrive à l'hôpital de Raccoon et il ralentit l'allure.

**L'homme** : Aidez la vite !

Une infirmière arrive avec un lit brancard, un docteur est à sa suite. L'homme me dépose sur le lit.

**Le docteur **: qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

**L'homme** : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai découverte comme ça dans le salon.

**Le doc** : On s'en occupe.

On me sépare de l'homme et je m'évanoui.

--

_**Le doc**__ : Etes vous de la famille ?_

_**L'homme **__: Je suis son mari._

_**Le doc**__ : Votre femme a pris de la morphine ce qui a entraîné la perte du bébé._

_**L'homme**__ : Elle était enceinte ?_

_**Le doc**__ : Vous ne le saviez pas ? Elle l'était depuis environ 1 mois. Elle va s'en sortir, excusez moi mais je dois aller voir d'autre patients._

--

**Chavie** : Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ………

**L'homme** : Chavie, tu m'entends ?

Je me réveille en sursaut et dans l'élan arrive à m'arracher de la perfusion.

**Chavie **: Où suis je ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? …. Qui êtes vous ?

**L'homme** : Calme toi veux tu … tu es à l'hôpital à causse de la morphine que tu as prise et tu as perdu ton enfant.

**Chavie** : Mon …..quoi ?

**L'homme** : Tu ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte ?

**Chavie** : Non …. Je ….

**L'homme **: il faudrait prévenir le père.

**Chavie **: Il …. Il est mort récemment.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

**L'homme** : En êtes vous sûr ?

**Chavie** : Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, mort par terre dans son sang.

**L'homme **: Tué comme certain gens de Raccoon près de la foret ?

**Chavie** : C'est en rapport avec cette affaire. Mais c'est trop long à expliquer; Le pire c'est que avant de mourir il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

**L'homme** : et que lui avez vous répondu ?

**Chavie** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

Je le regarde droit dans les lunettes.

**Chavie** : Je t'aurai dit je t'aime Wesker.

Je lui enlève son chapeau lui découvrant sa chevelure blonde.

**Wesker **: Tu le savais.

**Chavie** : Oui. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte de toi, si j'aurai su je ….

Je replonge dans un coma.

--

_Le bruit des touches de téléphone. Un lointain "allô". Un grand silence et le bruit de raccrochement de combiné. Des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne, d'autre qui se rapproche. Une sonnerie de téléphone._

_**Femme**__ : Allô ? Hôpital de Raccoon. Chambre 327. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à été amener drogué à la morphine. Allô ? Allô ??_

_--_

**Chris** : Comment vas t elle ?

**Infirmière** : Je pense qu'elle va pouvoir vous le dire, elle se réveille.

**Chris** : Chavie … Chavie ça va ?

**Chavie** : Wesker ?

Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

**Chris** : Non … c'est Chris.

J'ouvre les yeux.

**Chavie **: Chris … que fais tu ici ?

**Chris **: Un appel anonyme passé de ta chambre. Rébecca m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé chez elle. Et tout le commissariat ne parle que de tes exploits au bar. Je sais que tu es troublée par la mort de Wesker mais ne pourri pas ta vie pour lui !

**Chavie** : Je l'ai perdu …

**Chris** : Non tu ne l'as pas perdu, il est mort par sa faute.

**Chavie** : Je l'ai tué …

**Chris** : C'est sa soif de pouvoir qui l'a tué !

**Chavie** : J'ai tué son enfant !!

Je pleure et hurle de douleur de toutes mes forces.

**Chris** : Tu … tu …

**Chavie** : J'étais enceinte et par ma faute il est mort ! Je l'ai tué avec mes imbécillité !

Chris ne sachant quoi dire me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux.

**Chris** : Je suis désolé.

**Chavie** : Les autres ?

**Chris** : On ne doit pas trop se regroupé dans un lieu publique. Mais ils attendent de tes nouvelles …

**Chavie** : Ne dit rien pour le bébé. S'il te plais.

**Chris** : T'inquiète.

**Chavie** : il faudrait mieux que tu partes … je suis fatiguée et on ne connaît pas mon identité par contre si tu vas et viens ici, tu nous mettra en danger tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité ici.

**Chris** : Tu as raison … je te laisse.

Il se retourne et se dirige vers la porte.

**Chavie** : Même pas un câlin d'au revoir !

Il se met à rire et se retourne vers moi. Il me prend fort dans ses bras et je fais de même.

**Chris** : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Chavie** : Pourquoi ?

**Chris** : Tu me serres tel ment fort que je sens mes os craqués !

**Chavie** : Désolé !

Je le lâche.

**Chris **: Je ne savais pas que tu étais si forte.

Il se teint le torse et le frotte. Il se relève, se dirige vers la porte et me fait un signe qui veut dire "c'est ok". Je reste seule dans la chambre. Ai je rêvé ? ou était ce bien Wesker … il est en vie … je prends mon pantalon … c'était lui vraiment lui !!

**Docteur** : Mlle Destine c'est l'heure de la prise de sang.

**Chavie** : Quoi … comment savez vous mon nom ?

**Docteur** : Je sais aussi que tu t'appelle Chavie.

**Chavie** : Mais qui êtes vous ?

**Docteur** : Je me présente, William Birkin, je …

**Chavie** : Vous … je vous connais ! Vous êtes un scientifique à la solde d'Umbrella. Vous êtes entrain de travailler sur le virus G et vous avec développé le T avec Wesker.

**Birkin** : Tu sais beaucoup de chose … peut être un peu trop ! Je croyais t'avoir tous effacé de la mémoire.

**Chavie** : Quoi ?

**Birkin** : Ma création …

**Chavie** : Comment vous m'appelez ? Votre … création !

**Birkin** : Oui je t'ai créé, a ton avis pourquoi tu ne te rappelle pas de ta vie avant que tu sois arriver à l'orphelinat ?

**Chavie** : Je … j'ai du subir un traumatisme de la mort de mes parents.

**Birkin** : Non, je t'ai brouillé la mémoire.

**Chavie** : Wesker savait donc, il n'était avec moi que pour me surveiller … il ne m'aime pas vraiment …

**Birkin** : C'est quand même amusant, Wesker était contre le projet mais m'a quand même laissé faire. Une petite fille est née des cellules ADN que j'ai modifier et où j'ai incorporé le virus T ainsi qu'une base du G. Tu fus ma plus belle création. Mais tu devenais dangereuse, tu ne te contrôlais pas et par moment tu étais prise de folie. Tu as tué à toi seule plusieurs porteur du virus T. Wesker m'ordonna de te détruire … je ne pu pas le faire, tu es tellement parfaite. Alors je fis croire à Wesker que tu étais morte et je t'ai emmené en cachette dans cet orphelinat. Il n'est donc pas au courent que c'est toi … c'est quand même marrant, il tombe amoureux d'une créature qu'il m'a aidé à créé et qu'il condamne à mort après ! AHAHAHAHAH !!

**Chavie** : Je ne suis pas une créature d'accord !

Une incroyable chaleur me parcoure et j'aperçois qu'il y a du feu qui enrobe mes doigts. Que … que m'arrive t'il … a t'il raison …. Au fond de moi je n'ai pas douté une seule fois.

**Birkin** : Tu as une puissance incroyable en toi …

**Chavie** : J'ai constaté différents changement en moi mais je croyais que c'était à cause du produit que m'a injecté Wesker.

**Birkin** : Wesker a partagé l'injection que je lui avait préparer ! Je ne reconnais pas là le Wesker avec qui j'ai travaillé. Tu l'as beaucoup changé, j'aimerai être là quand il apprendra qui tu es !

Il sort une seringue de son manteau et me la plante dans le corps.

--

_"__**Petite**__**fille**__ : Pourquoi oncle Wesker il m'aime pas ?_

_**Birkin**__ : Chavie, ma petite, il t'aime._

_**Chavie**__ : Mais il m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime._

_**Birkin**__ : il a peur de toi._

_**Chavie**__ : Pourquoi ?_

_**Birkin**__ : Tu as une grand puissance en toi. Et puis de toute façon tu m'as moi, je suis là ! Et si oncle Wesker essaye quoi que ce soit sur toi, je le tuerai !_

_Je me mets à m'enflammer et la table à coté de moi prend feu._

_**Chavie**__ : On ne fait pas de mal à oncle Wesker !!_

_Birkin se précipite à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je me retrouve seule avec différents porteurs du virus enfermés dans des cages. Ma fureur éclate et les cages explose. Les porteurs s'échappent dans la pièce où je suis, je les extermine un à un. Je me concentre sur la porte blindée qui me retient et elle explose en feux. Je sais qui Wesker aime et je vais le détruire. Je me dirige vers une salle, la porte est fermée électroniquement par un code … j'ai déjà vu Wesker le composé plusieurs fois. Je compose le code TYRAN. La porte s'ouvre. La pièce est presque vide à par des ordinateur et un bocal couvert d'un rideau. Je n'ai même pas le temps de l'enlever q'il prend déjà feux. C'est donc ça qu'il aime ! Une sorte de monstre encore plus moche que les porteur est prisonnier de la glace dans le bocal. La glace commence à fondre et l'eau à bouillir. Des cloques apparaissent sur la peau du truc machin chose. Petit à petit la chaleur de l'eau augmente, l'eau commence à s'évaporé. Le truc muche prend feux et se désagrège au fur et à mesure. Passionné par le spectacle je n'entends pas l'alarme. Des agents de sécurité et des chercheurs commencent à arriver. Mais à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passe la porte, il meure calciné._

_**Un**__**agent**__ : Ma petite calme toi, on ne te veut pas de mal._

_**Wesker**__ : Laisser moi faire._

_**Un**__**agent**__ : N'y aller pas vous allez vous faire rôtir !_

_**Wesker**__ : Ne bouger pas d'ici !_

_Wesker se dirige vers la porte et passe. Il avance vers moi._

_**Wesker**__ : tu viens de carbonisé 6 ans de travail._

_**Chavie**__ : tu l'aimais plus que moi._

_**Wesker**__ : Ne crois pas ça … c'est que je m'en veux …_

_**Chavie**__ : Mais de quoi ?_

_**Wesker**__ : De ce que tu es. Tu sais peut être que tu as une apparence humaine mais tu es comme ce montre._

_**Chavie**__ : Sauf que moi j'ai des sentiments !_

_Je me jette dans le bras de Wesker._

_**Wesker**__ : Je suis désolé."_

--

Je me réveille. Quel rêve je … ce n'est pas un rêve mais un souvenir … de quand j'étais enfant …. Vers mes 6 ans …. J'ai un pansement sur le bras; Le salaud, il m'a fait une prise de sang …. Il faut pas que je reste là. J'enfile mes vêtements et sors de l'hôpital. Je me dirige chez moi en faisant attention qu'on ne me suive pas.

**Barman** : Hé, Chavie, ça va ?

**Chavie** : Ca peux merci.

**Barman** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton service et va te coucher.

Je monte les escaliers et ouvre ma porte. Il fait noir dans mon studio mais … je sens une présence. Je n'allume pas la lumière et je m'avance. Quelqu'un ferme la porte que je viens de passé. Je sais qui c'est … et il le sait. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Je commence à lui enlevé le T-shirt. Je passe mes mains sur son torse ….. mmmmhh ….. pectoraux. Il met ses mains sous mon débardeur autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et il accélère. Je lui enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table. Il me soulève et me plaque contre le mur. Il m'embrasse dans le coup et descend petit à petit. Je ne touche plus terre et mes jambes sont autour de lui …. On s'aime et je le sais mais …

**Chavie** : Chris !

Il me lâche et s'éloigne de quelques pas de moi …. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi !!

**Chavie** : Je … je suis partie de l'hôpital et … je ne l'ai pas prévenu …. Ça na rien avoir avec … nous …

Je m'approche de lui, il se détourne pour prendre ses lunettes et va s'appuyer à la fenêtre. Je l'enlace dans le dos et le serre contre moi.

**Chavie** : si … si tu sais qui je suis tu ne serais pas là.

Il soupir.

**Chavie** : Oncle Wesker ?

Il se retourne vers moi, nous sommes face à face.

**Chavie** : Birkin a créé une fille à partir de différents virus et tu l'as aidé. Elle était folle de toi et car Birkin te tuerai si tu lui faisait quoi que se soit, elle prit ta défense et elle a à cause de cette fureur tué plusieurs porteur du virus T. Elle était jalouse aussi alors elle tua le prototype Tyran. Elle tua aussi tous ceux qui tentait de l'arrêter …. Sauf toi. Tu la trouvais imprévisible et dangereuse, tu ordonna à Birkin de la tuer.

**Wesker** : Comment sais tu tous ça !

**Chavie** : Il t'a désobéit. Il emmena la fillette âgé de 6 ans dans un orphelinat. Elle fit des études de dactylo et de secrétariat. En septembre de l'année dernière tu l'as connu en temps que secrétaire, 4 mois après entent que STARS et maintenant elle est devant toi. La fille que tu voulais éliminé, tu l'as protégé et est tombé amoureux d'elle. Cette fille … c'était moi.

**Wesker** : Ce n'est pas possible … tu mens !

Je me concentre sur mes doigts et des étincelles rouges apparaisse. Wesker se détourne et s'assoit sur mon lit.

**Chavie** : Imagine ce que je ressens … je suis perdu … il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien.

**Wesker** : et avec Chris …

**Chavie** : Je m'en fou de Chris; c'est avec toi que je veux être !

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'essuie délicatement les joues. Nos bouches se rapprochent et nous nous embrassons. On s'allonge dans le lit et reprenons là où nous en étions. La chaleur et le désire montent en moi. Mon cœur s'accélère. Est ce que je l'aime … sans conteste oui … je ne lui mens pas sur ce point là … mais mon cœur est partagé car oui j'aime mais j'aime deux personnes qui se détestent. Ma tête est posé sur le torse chaud de Wesker. Mes paupières se fond lourde.

--

"DRING, DRING !!"

**Chavie** : mmmmmhhhhhhh ….

"DRING, DRING !!"

**Chavie** : Merde c'est pas vraie ça !

Je décroche le téléphone.

**Chavie** : Ouai ?

**David** : Chavie ! C'est David.

**Chavie** : Ouai. Alors tu as du nouveau ?

**David** : J'en ai parlé aux supérieurs ils nient tous ! Et vu que je posais trop de question, on m'a mis congé ! il faut absolument que je te vois. J'ai trouvé un autre labo.

**Chavie** : Tu as quoi ?

**David** : Dans le Main, il y a un labo. J'ai un contacte qui m'a donner les plans et les noms. On pourrait récupéré des preuves contre Umbrella. Mais il me faudrait une personne de plus, quelqu'un qui ai déjà rencontré ces créatures, une personnes connaissant les principes du virus T.

**Chavie** : … Rébecca. Viens à Raccoon. Je te donne l'adresse de rassemblement 15 Cider Street. C'est chez Rébecca. On en parlera plus là bas ! On est peut être écouté.

**David** : Oui je te laisse, bye.

**Chavie** : Ouai.

Je raccroche et regarde à coté de moi. Je souris … Wesker est partie … il a toujours détesté les au revoirs … il l'a plutôt bien pris ! J'ai toujours aimé Wesker, depuis que je suis … que j'ai été créé … je ne suis pas humain, je ne l'ai jamais été … c'est pas grave, j'existe c'est déjà ça !

"TOC, TOC ,TOC"

J'ouvre la porte et vois Chris.

**Chris** : Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ! Tu devrai être à l'hôpital ! Tu aurai pu prévenir ! On t'a chercher partout. On s'est inquiété ! Et toi tu prends même pas la peine de dire où tu es ! Tu nous as fait peur ! surtout à moi, je me suis inquiétée. J'ai tout imaginé, jusqu'à te trouvé morte dans la rue et …

Je le serre contre moi.

**Chavie** : Je suis désolée … mais il fallait que je parte.

Je recule d'un pas. Chris me regarde avec de gros yeux. Merde …. Qu'est ce que je suis conne !! Je n'ai qu'un peignoir sur moi ! Et j'ai plus de la moitié de mes seins qui dépasse … Je me retourne et le ferme mieux.

**Chavie** : Je vois aller m'habiller !

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain.

**Chavie** : Fait comme chez toi. Je me dépêche !

Je prends une douche, me coiffe et me mets en short T-shirt. Je sors de la salle de bain.

**Chris** : Tu fous tes affaires un peu partout. Il se retourne vers moi en tenant et observant mon soutif. Je lui reprends … c'était à cause d"hier soir, Wesker a un peut foutu mes fringues partout. Chris se stop et se baisse. Il ramasse un vêtement.

**Chris** : Je ne pense pas que ça c'est à toi !

Il me montre un boxer d'homme … Oups !!

**Chavie** : Je … si c'est à moi je le mets pour dormir c'est plus confortable !

**Chris** : Avec qui tu passe la nuit ne me regarde pas.

Cette phrase sonne faut dans sa bouche. Il a l'air … je ne sais pas … gêné ? … furieux ? Je n'arrive pas à le savoir.

**Chavie** : Un ami à moi va venir demain, c'est un STARS et il va nous dire quelque chose … on se réunira chez Bécca … tu … tu ferais mieux de rester avec Jill.

**Chris** : Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

**Chavie** : Tu essayes de me dire qu'il ne c'est rien passé entre vous ?

**Chris** : Bien sur que non !

**Chavie** : One me la fait pas à moi … je te connais Chris, tu n'est pas insensible à elle.

Chris ne répond pas mais semble perturbé par ce que je viens de lui dire.

**Chavie** : Lance toi ! Elle ne te dira pas non … je lui ai parlé aussi et elle avait la même expression du visage. Ne t'inquiète plus comme ça pour moi, je vais mieux … ne t'occupe plus de moi, je n'en ai plus besoin.

**Chris** : Chavie mais ….

**Chavie** : Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou non plus, je suis une grande fille !! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai survécu à bien pire ! Je suis fatiguée !! Vas t'en !

**Chris** : Je … je ne pensais pas t'étouffer à ce point …

Chris se retourne et passe la porte. Je la ferme derrière lui … les larmes me montent aux yeux … je fais ça pour le protéger …. Il le faut … il faut que je pense à sa sécurité … Je m'approche de mon lit et m'effondre en pleurant dessus .

--

"DRING, DRING"

**Chavie** : Arg !! Il me faudrait une standardiste !!

Je décroche.

**Chavie** : Allô !!

**Rébecca** : Chavie … je te réveille ??

**Chavie** : Non … qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Rébecca** : Est ce que tu connais un certain David Trapp ?

**Chavie** : Oui … oui j'arrive !

Je raccroche. Je sors dehors et me dirige vers chez Bécca. J'entre par la porte de derrière et entends des gens parler dans la salle à manger. J'entre et tout le monde se retourne sur moi.

**Chavie** : Salut tous … désolé de mon retard.

**David** : Haaa … Chavie … heureux de te revoir.

**Jill** : Alors si tu nous expliquais un peu.

**Chavie** : David est en ex collègue à moi … digne de confiance. Il m'a appelé car il avait des choses importantes à me … nous communiquer

**David** : Oui … personne des STARS n'est au courent … enfin il doit y en avoir mais ils ont du être payer pour ne rien dire … pareil pour mes supérieurs … J'ai fais des recherche de mon côté et j'ai découvert que récemment Umbrella aurait acheter une propriété dans le Main … et comme ici il aurai perdu le contrôle.

**Chris** : Et qu'est ce que tu veux de nous ?

**David** : J'ai besoin d'une personne ayant déjà eu affaire à une situation pareil et connaissant les particularité du virus T …

**Chavie** : En gros il veut emmener Bécca là dedans … mais c'est à toi de voir, tu n'es pas obligée.

Tout le monde regarde Bécca.

**Rébecca** : Si je peux me rendre utile … bien sûr que je pars …

Je savais que Bécca répondrai ça … j'en étais sûr … Jill et Chris sont déconcertés.

**Jill** : Si c'est ta décision, je ne la contredirai pas.

**David** : Nous partons ce soir pour rejoindre le restant de l'équipe.

Bécca hoche de la tête. Des coup de frein de voiture se font entendre.

**Chavie** : Couchez vous !

Des gens nous tirent dessus à la mitraillette … ce qui n'est pas franchement discret. Je fais signe à Jill de couper la lumière … elle tire sur la seule lampe qui éclairait le salon. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir. Des pas se font entendrent dans la cuisine ainsi que sur le palier de la maison. Je repères les autres dans le noir et leurs fait part de mon plan par des signes. David, Jill et Bécca vont monter en premier pendant que Chris et moi les couvrons. Arriver au premier, ils sautent par le fenêtre, atterrissent dans la cour et se réfugient dans le petit square à coté. Jill attend mon signal pour partir. Je lève mon arme et Chris fait de même et nous tirons devant nous vers la cuisine. David et les autres se précipitent vers l'escalier et le montent 4 à 4. Une ombre s'interpose entre le premier étage et eux. Jill tire et l'ombre s'effondre dans les escalier. Je fait signe à Chris d'y aller. Je commence à courir derrière lui, monte les escaliers et bute sur le corps. Pendant ce temps là les autres ont sauté par la fenêtre. Des coup de feux me siffle aux oreilles … on me tire dessus. Je me retourne et tire dans le noir. Chris m'attend. Je lui fais signe de passer d'abord et que je le rejoins. Chris saute par la fenêtre et disparaît de ma vu. Je passe ma tête par celle ci et regarde au alentour. Les autres sont en position défensive et m'attendent. Je me lance par la fenêtre et atterris en bas sur mes pieds sans flancher. Tout le monde me regarde avec de gros yeux, je leurs fais signe de courir vers les arbres. David, Jill et Chris sont devant et sécurise le périmètre alors que Bécca et moi sommes à l'arrière et surveillons la maison. D'un seul coup une ombre débarque sur notre droite et nous tire dessus. Je me projète sur Bécca et prends une balle à sa place. Je m'effondre à genoux. Bécca tire sur l'ombre et celle ci s'effondre contre un arbre probablement morte. Je m'étale dans l'herbe fraîche. Je ressens une forte brûlure à l'épaule droite.

**Rébecca** : Chavie … Chavie ça va ?

**David** : Ca fait mal ?

Il touche ma blessure. Ma main gauche réagi et lui fou une baffe.

**David** : Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !!

David se tient la joue.

**David** : Au moins elle réagit ! Aie …

Chris et Jill se précipitent vers moi.

**Jill** : Que c'est il passé ?

**Chris** : Chavie ça va ?

**Chavie** : Ca se voit pas !

Je me relève et vérifie l'autre coté de mon épaule … la balle à traverser c'est déjà ça. David se dirige vers la personne que Bécca à descendu.

**David** : Merde …

On s'approche tous de lui.

**David** : C'est un STARS … du Main … un de mes collègue que je prenais pour un ami …

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi et remarque que je suis debout.

**Rébecca** : Mais comment ?

**Chavie** : J'ai un peu mal mais ça va, la balle n'a rien touchée et elle est ressortie.

**Chris** : Où est ce qu'on va maintenant … chez Jill c'est trop loin ainsi que chez Chavie.

**Rébecca** : Brad est parti et son appartement est pas très loin.

**Jill** : Alors tous chez Brad !

L'appartement de Brad est à trois maison d'ici. Des sirène de police ce font entendre.

**Chavie** : Il faudrait mieux pressé le pas … aie !

Je me baisse de douleur et tiens mon épaule. Chris me prend par la taille et veux m'aider à marcher. Je le repousse.

**Chavie** : Je sais marcher toute seule.

J'avance et Chris reste derrière moi, dépité. David s'approche de Chris.

**David** : Haaaaa … les femmes, c'est dur pour nous surtout quand on tient à elles.

Nous continuons de marcher. Arriver à l'appartement de Brad nous inspectons les lieux. La seule entrée donne dans une coure commune à une autre maison. La coure est bien éclairée et une fenêtre donne dessus. On laisse passé Jill pour qu'elle croche la serrure. Nous entrons. Brad a du vraiment être pressé pour foutre un tel merdier ici. Bécca se dirige vers la salle de bain et prend la trousse de secours pour me soigner. Elle m'enlève délicatement ma veste et commence à désinfecté.

**David** : Je pense que vous devriez rester tous les trois ici, c'est plus prudent. Après la mission dans le Maine nous reviendrons ici.

**Jill** : Il faudra que l'on prenne quelques affaires et on s'installera ici.

**Chavie** : Je me sens plus en sécurité où j'habite, restez ici tous les deux.

**Chris** : Fais ce que tu veux …

Jill regarde Chris étonnée, elle s'attendait à ce que Chris dise le contraire.

**Jill** : Mais Chris … tu ne vas pas la laisser … on doit rester groupé !

**Chris** : Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, cela ne me regarde pas.

Je repousse gentiment Bécca.

**Chavie** : Excuser moi mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je remets ma veste et me dirige vers la porte. Personne ne me retiens et je sors dehors. Je me dirige chez moi. Les rues sont calmes … trop calme … j'aime pas ça moi … mes pas résonnent dans la rue et dans ma tête … ma blessure ne me fait déjà plus mal, je défais le bandage … elle est cicatrisée … je ne me pose même plus de question maintenant … j'arrive au bar … fermée … je passe la porte de derrière.

**Barman** : Tu rentres tard ou plutôt tôt !

**Chavie** : Quelque petit problème mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai mon service ce soir.

**Barman** : Rien ne presse ce qui compte c'est que tu vas bien. Et puis les clients viennent tous les soirs pour espérés t'entre apercevoir !

Je me dirige vers l'escalier et les monte. Arriver dans mon humble studio je m'effondre sur le lit. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est exactement … mais il est tard ou si on veut tôt. Peut être 4, 5 heure du mat. Chris s'est enfin désintéressé de moi … il est sauvé pour le moment. Je sais pas si je vais revoir Wesker mais mon intuition me dit que je vais pas le voir avant un bout de temps. Des intuitions se chamboule en moi et quelque chose me dit que je vais pas revoir les autres de si tôt … a part Jill.

**Chavie** : Wesker où es tu quand j'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de ton réconfort …

En ce moment même j'ai peur, peur de moi même, de ce que je suis, peur que les autres m'abandonnent et que je me retrouve seule.

--

Les journées se suivent et se ressemble. Par contre le nombre de meurtre et de disparition augmente. Encore un coup d'Umbrella. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres depuis notre séparation et je commence à m'inquiété.

"DRING, DRING"

Je décroche.

**Chavie** : Ouai ?

**Wesker** : Rébecca et les autres ont des problèmes à la crique de Caliban Cove. Il faudrait mieux que t'y envoie des renforts.

**Chavie** : Wesk ….

"TU, TU, TU ……."

**Chavie** : Qu'on t'il cette manie de me raccrocher au nez !

Bécca à des problème dans le Maine. Qui pourrais je envoyer l'aider …. Quelqu'un du Maine. Peut être Peter, il était proche de moi et de David … je compose le numéros.

**Chavie** : Peter ? C'est Chavie … ça va ?

**Peter** : Chavie ? Heureux de t'entendre. Quoi de neuf à Raccoon ?

**Chavie** : Plein de chose mais j'ai pas le temps de parler, il faut que tu envoi une équipe de secours … en qui tu as confiance à Caliban Cove. David c'est encore foutu dans le merdier.

**Peter** : D'accord j'y vais de ce pas. Je te tiendrai au courent.

**Chavie** : Oui … dépêche toi !

Je raccroche. J'espère qu'il arrivera à temps …

"TOC, TOC"

Je m'approche discrètement de la porte, arme en main. J'entrebâille celle ci et aperçois Chris. J'ouvre et le laisse entré. Je rengaine mon arme dans son étui.

**Chris** : Tu es prévenante.

**Chavie** : Il le faut bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Chris** : J'ai trouver le quartier général d'Umbrella, à Paris. Il y a un avion ce soir. Je viens te voir pour savoir si tu viens. J'irai voir Jill après.

**Chavie** : Il y a encore des choses louches ici … les disparitions et les meurtres ne font qu'augmenter. Et apparemment il y aurai u autre labo qui a mal tourné quelque part dans cette ville. Je reste pour essayer de sauver ces gens.

**Chris** : On se retrouvera un jour. Bonne chance.

**Chavie** : A toi aussi.

Chris se retourne et s'en va … je ne pense pas un jour le revoir dans cette ville. Je descends pour ouvrir le bar … le propriétaire ayant disparu, j'ai repris l'affaire. Il y a de moins en moins de clients.

**Un** **client** : Oui je te le jure. J'ai vu un gas bouffé un autre gas, en plus ça puait !

**Un** **autre** **client** : Tu devrais être bourré mon vieux !

Alors la ville est infectée … j'aurai du m'en douter … tous est lier … les morts sont du au zombie et autres créatures. Il doit y en avoir partout.

**Chavie** : Il faudrait mieux que vous rentrez chez vous et barricader vous. Ca devient dangereux dans les rues … ce que vous avez vu c'est un zombie qui dévorait une autre personne et cette personne se relèvera en tant que tel. Protéger vos familles. Une balle dans leur tête peut vous en débarrassé. Suivez mes conseils.

Les clients s'en vont en riant.

**Chavie** : Riez, riez vous mourrez en pensant à moi.

Je ferme le bar et part me coucher. Tant de gens vont mourir … et moi je ne fais rien. Je m'endors

--

Ce matin est bien calme, je prend une douche, m'habille et m'arme de mon 9 mm chargé à bloc. Je sors dehors pour aller chercher le journal … ça fait depuis un baille que je ne l'ai pas lu. La rue est bien calme, il n'y a personne et les portes et fenêtres sont barricadés. J'arrive dans l'une des rues principales et … personnes, des papiers, des ordures sont éparpillées un peu partout … c'est vraie que depuis un certain moment je suis coupée du monde pas de télé pas de journaux … il y a du sang par endroit et quelque feux de voiture.

**Chavie** : Qu'est ce que c'est ce merdier !

Des sirènes de police ce font entendrent au loin ainsi qu'un hélicoptère au dessus de ma tête. Je commence à courir vers les sirènes. Je déboule dans la rue principale au milieu de gens … d'une foule de …. ZOMBIES !! Merde … je sors mon 9 mm et commence à courir. Toute la foule de zombies me repèrent et font marche vers moi. Je fonce dans le tas et donne des coups pour passer. D'un coup je me retrouve devant une horde de voiture de flics avec des gas me mettent en joue.

**Chavie** : Hé calme ! C'est derrière qu'on vise !

**John** : Chavie !! T'es en vie.

**Chavie** : Plus pour longtemps si on parle. VISEZ LA TETE !!

Mais ces stupides flics ne m'écoutent pas. Ils tirent toutes leurs munitions dans le corps de ces zombies. Voyant que c'est mal partie pour nous je recule et commence à courir, dos aux zombies. J'arrive devant le commissariat et entre. Le hall est vide.

**Chavie** : Si ils m'auraient écouter !

J'approche de l'ordi et tape mon code de STARS … refuser !! Arg. Je tape celui de Chris ce qui déverrouille la porte de notre bureau. Je monte au 1er étage en tuant quelques zombies au passage. J'entre dans le bureau de Chris, Jill, Bécca et Brad. Je remarque que Chris à laisser son blouson … "Made in heaven" il m'avait dit qu'il avait copier sur sa sœur, Claire. Je le prends et le mets. Il sent son odeur … je m'assoie à son bureau et regarde les différentes photo … sa sœur et lui … lui et moi … toute l'équipe … Que de souvenir dans cette salle …

_" __**Chavie**__ : Pourquoi cette machine ne marche pas ! Je veux mon café !!_

_**Chris**__ : Calme Chavie, la violence ne résout rien ! Tu vas voir ce que sait faire un homme._

_Il essaye de la faire marcher en tripotant des boutons._

_**Chris**__ : Arg !! Ca m'énerve !_

_Il donne un grand coup de pied dans la machine ce qui a pour effet de la faire recraché tout le café sur le dallage et sur Chris._

_**Chavie**__ : Hahaha !! J'aurai pas fait mieux !! Hé les gas !! Venez voir les exploit de Chris !!_

_Tout le monde arrivent et pète de rire. Chris prend un gobelet et le rempli de café. Il s'approche de moi._

_**Chris**__ : Tu voulais un café ?_

_Il me le jette dessus._

_**Chavie**__ : T'aurais pas du !_

_Je me jette sur lui et nous glissons sur le café répandu par terre. On arrive les quatre faire en l'air et on continu à se chamailler. Il y a une ronde autour de nous, la plupart encourage Chris et les autres moi. Mais d'un seul coup je reprends le dessus et tout le monde m'encourage._

_**Chris**__ : Merci les gas c'est gentil ! Quel soutient !_

_D'un coup Wesker débarque dans le bureau._

_**Wesker**__ : Qu'est ce que c'est ce merdier !_

_Tout le monde s'éclipse nous laissant Chris et moi en galère. Nous nous relevons._

_**Chavie**__ : Un café ? Il est délicieux !_

_**Wesker**__ : Vous allez me nettoyer tous ça ! Même si ça vous prend toute la nuit !_

_Wesker s'approche de moi, m'embrasse et lèche ses lèvres._

_**Wesker**__ : C'est vraie qu'il est délicieux._

_Il se retourne et s'en va._

_**Chavie**__ : Grrr !! Il a une de ces manie de me mettre en pétard._

_**Chris**__ : Allez, autant commencé."_

Ca nous avait pris toute la nuit on a même dormi dans le bureau … tant de chose réduites à néant … nous ne serons plus jamais comme ça … le sommeil m'emporte …

--

J'entend le déclenchement de la serrure électronique de la porte. Je me précipite derrière celle ci. Elle s'ouvre. Une personne s'avance, je ferme la porte et la met en joue.

**Chavie** : Bougez plus !

La personne se retourne en me pointant de son arme.

**Chavie** : Jill ??

**Jill** : Chavie ?? T'es encore en vie.

**Chavie** : Oui mais … tu n'es pas partie avec Chris ??

**Jill** : Non, je suis restée et …

**Chavie** : Sais tu s'il y a des survivants … moi j'ai vu toute l'armada de la police se faire exterminée …. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

**Jill** : Je n'en ai pas vu.

**Chavie** : Il faut sortir de cette ville !

**Jill** : Tu as raison, on …

La radio de déclenche.

**La** **radio** : Allô, ici Carlos … envoyer renfort … aucune survivant …

**Chavie** : Et bien, il y en a au moins un !

**Jill** : Sais tu où dans Raccoon il y a des radios ?

**Chavie** : A la mairie et dans le journal.

**Jill** : La mairie est bloqué, on ne peut pas y accédé … par contre je suis pas encore aller dans le journal.

**Chavie** : Allons y alors ! Attend je prend quelque chose.

Je fouille dans le tiroir de Chris et en sort un magnum.

**Jill** : Et ben Chris cache de ces choses dans ses tiroirs.

Je chercher la boite de balles … tiens ça doit être ça …

**Chavie** : Vraiment de ces choses …

Jill éclate de rire. Je repose la boite de préservatif dans le tiroir et repère enfin les balles de magnum.

**Chavie** : Prête !

Nous sortons du bureau et descendons au rez de chaussé … d'un seul coup un espèce de gros machin pas beau débarque par la fenêtre avec … un lance roquette !!

**Chavie** : C'est quoi ce truc !

**Jill** : Une seule chose … COURS !!

**Némésis** : STARS !!

Je cours derrière Jill et traverse le commissariat. Nous nous arrêtons qu'une fois arriver dehors.

**Chavie** : C'était quoi ce truc ?

**Jill** : Ce truc à tuer Brad et me poursuis depuis. Je crois qu'il a été envoyer par Umbrella pour tuer les STARS survivant.

**Chavie** : Hé mais j'suis plus une STARS moi !

**Jill** : Umbrella ne doit pas être au courent !

**Chavie** : Allez on reprend notre foulé et on va jusqu'au journal

Je commence à courir. La rue principal pour y accédé ai bloqué par les flammes. Nous faisons un grand détour. Des aboiements et des grognements ce font entendre.

**Chavie** : Génial, une armée de zombies et de chiens zombies, pourquoi ils ont pas créé une armée de gentil lapin blanc et d'éléphant rose ?

**Jill** : Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

**Chavie** : Rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère !

**Jill** : Ils sont trop nombreux, autant courir.

Nous continuons notre course folle en croisant quelque zombie qui grognent de mécontentement quand on disparaît de leurs vu.

**Chavie** : Le journal !

On se précipite à l'intérieur et barricadons la porte.

**Jill** : Le rideau coupe feu est baissé. Comment on passe ?

Je remarque que le courant est coupé. Je grimpe sur le distributeur de boisson et le rétablis en abaissant la manette.

**Chavie** : Appuis sur le bouton vert à ta droite.

Le rideau de fer se lève et laisse apparaître un escalier en partie en feux.

**Chavie** : Fais le gaffe le feux ça brûle !

Jill me regarde avec de gros yeux.

**Jill** : Je ne suis pas un zombie donc je ne suis pas bête !

Jill monte la première et je la suis. Le carreau de la porte sur notre droite explose devant elle. Jill continu sans flancher. Je passe et cette fois c'est la porte qui sort de ses gons, je fais un pas en avant et je l'évite. On continu notre ascension et arrive dans le centre de rédaction du journal. Je remarque des jambes qui dépassent de derrière un bureau.

**Chavie** : Hé ho ?

Je m'avance et tombe sur un homme … d'origine latino Américaine … du sud …. Par là.

**Chavie** : Qui êtes vous ?

**L'homme** : Je m'appelle Carlos et vous.

**Chavie** : Moi c'est Chavie et elle , Jill.

Il se lève et commence à sortir de la salle.

**Carlos** : Que faites vous dans la vie ?

**Jill** : On est dans les STARS.

**Chavie** : Ex STARS et toi ?

**Carlos** : Je suis employé par Umbrella.

Nous le regardons avec de gros yeux.

**Carlos** : Quoi ? Oui je sais je suis latino Américain et j'ai un charme fou ! Je vous réserverai un dîné un de ces soir.

Chavie : Tu travailles pour Umbrella !

**Jill** : Tout ça c'est de leur faute !

**Carlos** : Hé …

Némésis apparaît devant nous … toujours avec son lance roquette.

**Jill** : Par la fenêtre vite !

Elle embarque Carlos par le bras et traverse la fenêtre. Je reste sur place le temps de dire.

**Chavie** : Tu sais que tu es moche !

Pour toute réponse il fait un monstrueux grognement. Je me précipite par la fenêtre.

**Chavie** : Wouah !!

J'atterris sur une truc mou.

**Chavie** : Merci Carlos !

**Carlos** : De rien ... t'as juste failli me castré mais là t'as juste bousiller mes cuisses !!

**Chavie** : C'est plutôt confortable !

**Jill** : Aller faut mieux pas resté ici.

Nous nous éloignons du journal.

**Carlos** : Je disais donc que je ne sais pas ce que fait Umbrella, je sais juste qu'ils m'ont envoyé ici en tant que mercenaire pour protégé les habitant de cette ville. Désoler mes jolies mais je vous laisse.

Il court et disparaît de notre vu.

**Jill** : Quelle arrogance !

**Chavie** : Et t'aimes ça hein ?

Elle ne me répond pas. D'un coup Némésis arrive entre nous du premier étage de l'immeuble d'à coté. Il se tourne vers moi et me prend par la gorge.

**Jill** : Chavie !!

Jill vide son Beretta sur lui.

"CLICK, CLICK"

**Chavie** : Par espèce de folle !

Jill me regarde avec les yeux remplient de larmes, se détourne et court.

**Chavie** : Voyons on ne maltraite pas une sœur comme ça !

J'écarte ses doigts de ma gorge en y mettant toute ma force. Je les entends craqué et il me lâche. Il faut qu'il me suive pour que Jill est le temps de fuir.

**Chavie** : Hé mon vieux suis moi !

Il commence à me courir après. Je continu dans la rue jusqu'à que … merde !! un cul de sac !! c'est plein de feux je ne peux pas passé … je m'arrête juste devant le feux et fait face à Némésis. Il s'arrête devant moi, je lui passe entre les jambes ce qui le déboussole et je lui flanque un coup de pied arrière, ce qui l'envoi dans les flammes. Je retourne sur mes pas et prend le chemin qu'a pris Jill.

**Chavie** : Jill ?? Jill ??

**Carlos** : Par ici !

J'arrive en courent d'où vient la voix et vois Carlos agenouillé devant un corps.

**Carlos** : Je l'ai entendu hurler et quand je suis arrivé elle était comme ça.

Je m'approche de corps de Jill et remarque une plaie à sa jambe.

**Chavie** : Elle s'est fait mordre par un chien … probablement contaminé; il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, il faut trouvé l'antidote, il doit être sûrement dans l'hôpital. Peux tu la porter ?

**Carlos** : Ouai, bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital en évitant les zombies qui pourtant nous suivent. On arrive dans une étroite ruelle avec des zombies à nos trousse. On percute contre un grillage …. Merde !! Nous sommes coincés ! Je me retourne et tue les zombies qui sont trop proche. Carlos en tues pas mal. "CLICK, CLICK"

**Carlos** : Merde !

Il me reste 2 balles de 9 mm et 3 de magnum pour une vingtaine de zombies … et encore il en arrive d'autre. J'aperçois que le grillage est une peu troué à un endroit.

**Chavie** : Passe par là et emmène Jill !

J'essaye de contenir les zombies en utilisant mes dernière munitions de 9 mm c'est à dire 2 balles pour 2 zombies …

**Carlos** : A ton tour !

**Chavie** : Vas y, le grillage n'est pas assez solide pour contenir tous ces zombies. Protège Jill, je t'en pris.

**Carlos** : Mais Chavie …

**Chavie** : Vas t'en !

Carlos empoigne Jill et continu le chemin.

**Chavie** : Bonne chance.

**Carlos** : Toi aussi. Je te réserve un dîner dans un des meilleurs resto mexicain que je connais.

Je lui souris et il se retourne. Je lance le magnum par dessus le grillage et il atterrit devant **Carlos**. Il l'empoigne et se retourne sur moi. Je suis entrain de me débattre avec des zombies à mains nues, tous ceux qui s'agrippe au grillage je les attrape et les jette sur les autres.

Carlos : Putain ça c'est une femme.

**Chavie** : Au lieu de faire des éloges sur moi, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller sauvé Jill, il reste 3 balles dedans utilise les bien.

Carlos s'en va sans plus rien dire. Je suis encerclé de toute part.

**Chavie** : Ma vie va être plus courte que prévu …

Un zombie vient à la charge, je le repousse mais cette fois ils s'y mettent à 2, 5 … je n'en peux plus. Je ne fais qu'agiter mes poings dans tous les sens … mais cette ville est affamée … et la prochaine victime sera moi. Excusez moi … tous … je ne suis pas assez forte … pas aussi forte que vous le pensiez. La mort me guette …. Je le sens …. Son doux parfum, elle m'appelle. J'aurai tant voulu que tous cela soit différent … un mauvais rêve, oui c'est ça. Je vais me réveiller et Wesker sera à mes coté, nous irons au bureau ensemble. Je me chamaillerai avec Chris, m'entraînerai au tire avec Jill et ferai mon jogging avec Bécca. La seul connotation du mot zombie me ferai penser à la nuit des morts vivants et à rien d'autre. Tout le monde serai heureux mais tout cela n'arrivera jamais … mais ce monde a encore tellement besoin de moi. Mais je veux que mes derniers souhait soit réalisés :

Que Jill s'en sorte et qu'elle finisse enfin avec Chris. Que Bécca rencontre se palpitant Latino Américain de Carlos … ils feront un beau couple. Que David devient chef des nouveau STARS et que Wesker …. Ha Wesker j'aimerai tant qu'il soit prés de moi … contre moi. Je lui souhaite tous le bonheurs qu'il mérite, qu'il se réconcilie avec les autres. Des dents se plantent dans ma chaire … je ressens des milliers coup de couteau. Je sombre ………………………..

_"Wesker essaye de coupé le poulet et il se coupe de doigt à la place. Je prends le couteau et me fais la même entaille. Je lui prends la main._

_**Chavie**__ : Ton sang, mon sang. Maintenant nous ne faisons qu'une seule et même personne._

_**Wesker**__ : Pour l'éternité nous sommes liés. Peu importe ce qui arrivera à l'un, l'autre le suivra"_

Mon esprit s'efface …………….. je ne suis plus …………….. je n'existe plus ………………..


End file.
